


4 Seasons of Uncertainty, Door 4 - Fall

by Cheshire37



Series: 4 Seasons (3rd & FINAL piece of trilogy, following Part I: Week's War & II: 7 Turns) [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AOD 'Angels of Diversity', Alura In-Ze Zor-El, Calehb Vur-El, Jaekob Kor-El (Non's half brother), Kyle In-Ze Zor-El (Kara's brother), Rebecca 'Becca' & Megan Mordoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: From Cadmus to alien threats and everything in between, they had taken on, together. Now, life began to shift the bonds within their family and one from the past could cripple everything of the present, ruining their future. Were they truly El Mayarah, after everything was said and done? Delve in to the LAST of the 4 Seasons gateway.Part I: Week's WarPart II: 7 TurnsPart III: 4 Seasons





	1. Autumn's Autonomy

\- - - - Chapter 1: Autumn's Autonomy (August Wind)

"Again! Again!" Little claps and cheers brought upon smiles as she pushed her niece on the swing as Rose squealed "higher higher Auntie Maggie!" Of course, this kiddo had Sawyer twisted around her finger and despite her once upon a time attitude about kids, the Captain absolutely loved this. "Higher!"

Lucy made whipping noises from her lips getting a good laugh out of Sam and Nia, who had joined the married pair in the park. Maggie looked over at her wife narrowing her eyes, then sticking out her tongue, but smirked when the next words came out of the little Kryptonian's mouth. "Turn Auntie Luvii!"

"Yeah, your turn Aunt Luvii." She laughed as Lucy walked over with Maggie slapping her ass, sitting down beside Nia. It was Sam though, that had glanced over and saw the expression on Sawyer's face. "She's such a cutie."

"Quite full of life that's for sure." Nia smiled as she took a sip of her iced tea. Sam nodded and sipped her mocha. One of their phones went off and Dreamer excused herself, leaving her seat open to Sam, who took it. The moment she was beside Maggie, she couldn't seem to shut her mouth.

"Could you imagine a kid with Lucy's eyes and your little dimples?" She had expected Sawyer to shut down the conversation, but instead Maggie nodded smiling.

"It's come up with us. I'm kinda considering it actually. We've gone to a couple of in vitro appointments, two just last month. Luce had offered to have it done to her but...I had told her I'd be up for it. She's the backup Director after all and we have enough Captains. I'm pretty sure Lena and Alex wouldn't miss my bossing around." She chuckled, unaware of the expression Sam had. Kids had been the reason her and Alex had split. Now...Maggie was willing to actually be the one carrying? "It's crazy...the doctor has said that both our genes could be added and finding a suitable male that matched her eyes wouldn't be too difficult. Ha ha, Luce said if the kid has my dimples we both are screwed."

"Higher Auntie Luvii!" Rose clapped.

"Okay Littles hang on!"

"Yay!" They watched their niece hold tight as Lucy continued to oblige little Roselyn.

"We are still up in the air if we want a boy or girl. Lucy would prefer it be a surprise ya know?"

"I get that." Sam tried not to let the tone in her voice change, but was relieved when she heard a siren close by. "Hey I am gonna.."

"Go Artemis. We'll take her back after some ice cream." Maggie smiled waving to Rose as she waved back. She saw Sam speed over and kiss the top of the little girl's head then rush off. Sawyer smirked when Lucy came over with their niece on her shoulders. "She getting heavy?"

"Nah. Wanna go for some ice cream?" They chuckled with her squeals of joy. Neither was aware of who watched from a distance, before flying off. Sam made her way to the sounds of an emergency. She had to put her head on duty, instead of what she knew would snap her wife in two..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A groan came from the mat, rolling her eyes at how she could have been suckered into yoga. Sure, she was flexible and damn near indestructible. So how...how had Lena roped her into this? Being Alex's Boss. That's how. Slamming people on the mat was her thing, not crane pose and crouching tiger which made her back hurt just watching it done. Alex looked over at her sister who was completely relaxed, to her other sister who was giving a huge grin. How Kara had even been dragged into a session, she had no clue. Danvers would find a way out of this, one way or another.

"You have to breathe Alex." Lena gave her a knowing look, seeing her Director shaking her head in protest. "This won't kill you ya know."

"I don't know..the pretzel format may leave me out of commission for a few days Boss."

"Oh c'mon Alex. It's not that bad." Kara told her sister, who glared at her.

"Since when did you start this shi.." Lena cleared her throat, which got Alex narrowing her eyes Kieran's way. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because.." All three heard their phones go off only to hear a cheerful Skye across the hall.

"Well Grandma, that's five drops! You are buying lunch!"

"How often is Astra getting whooped by your daughter Danvers?"

"About as often as she wipes the floor with me." Alex sighed as she grabbed her phone, getting off the mat to step away and take the call that came in. "I'll be back ladies, gotta take a break from all this lame a...butt pose stuff." She heard Lena snicker and Kara sigh. Alex stepped out of the smaller gym and away from the zen music rolling her eyes. "This is Director Danvers."

"This is a collect call for, Alex Danvers. From Rebecca Mordoh. Press one to accept call. Press two to deny call." Alex's jaw dropped, but shook her shock away, contemplating her decision. Reluctant to take it, she chose to hit one and await the voice on the other line.

"Alex? Alex is that you?"

"This is Alex Danvers." When in doubt, go with professional.

"Alex? Alex it's Becky. Can you hear me alright?"

"Yeah. What's up?" She cursed her quick business mode to normal out of work tone.

"Listen, I didn't know who else to call. I was told you work for law enforcement. I seriously..I'm sorry for calling. I couldn't call my sister. You know how screwed up she got after high school." Her old campus ditch buddy sounded scared, but Alex wasn't going to cave just yet. "Look...I didn't know...I didn't know if you would pick up. Are you still living in Midvale?"

"No actually. Far from it. Where are you at?"

"National City actually. I kinda just got into town and...my bike took a dump and I fucking dropped my piece of plastic crap phone at probably two rest stops back. I didn't mean to drop a collect call on ya, but at our last reunion I remember you said that you kept your old number."

"Where are you at. Exactly?"

"Ummmm...this um, like hole in wall bar off….what street is this? Oh? Oh cool! Thanks. Guy says Maple and Seventh. Ha ha not sure I should ask but...know anyone that works on an old Indian?"

"Yeah. Me. Look...let me check with my Boss and I will head on out your way okay? Do you have like...AAA?"

"That whole premium deal, yeah. Got a garage I can drop this piece of shit in, until I can get it fixed up?"

"I'll take care of it. Stay there and I'll come get ya."

"Oh cool! Thanks Lex. See ya soon." Alex heard the line go dead and stared at her phone. This was gonna be an interesting hello again. Danvers shoved her phone into a pocket of her work out pants, making her way back to the gym to let Lena know she needed to step out. Just as she rounded the corner she could hear a slight tone of flirting and pretended to gag from the words between her sisters, only to walk in on a rather interesting yoga form.

"Should I leave you two, to your spandex and straddling swan?" Kara fell right on her ass with Lena practically landing on her face. Alex covered her eyes. "Get a room."

"Ya know Danvers, some of what is taught in yoga lead to the kamasutra." Lena laughed as her wife went beet red. "Don't worry darling we can save that for tonight's fes…"

"La la la la la...nope. Don't need to know anymore. Hey listen, I am gonna take an early lunch. A buddy of mine is in town and her bike crapped out."

"Did you forget you had the day off Alex?" Lena reminded her as she watched her sister facepalmed. "Well we will be here just.."

"I'm good not knowing. See you two. Enjoy your strike a pose crap." Alex waved as she walked towards the garage.

"I wonder who is in town?" Kara asked curiously only to see her wife giving her one of those lustrous smiles. "Lee?"

"You know….it's just...you and me and a whooooole empty gym." Kara gapped, only to hear a loud groan from outside the room.

"HEY! I do NOT need to hear you two mating like rabbits in that mini workout room thanks!" They dropped their heads sighing at Ruby's announcement..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

She pulled into Jeffrey's, rolling right up to her main parking spot, shutting off her bike. Despite being full of pure kryptonian rocket fuel, even flying wasn't what was needed at times. There were just some days, even nights, that taking to the streets on two wheels gave that edge which dumped all the stress off of her. Alex pulled the faub out of the key slot, sliding it into her jacket pocket after punching in her four codes then voice activating it to lock. Couldn't be too careful when it came to her babies. After some idiot crook had tried to snatch one of her rides two weeks ago, she had upped on the security just in case.

Alex slid her helmet off, then secured it with her cables, spinning the three locks in place before dismounting her bike. She looked at the neon sign and sighed. She might be practically immune to booze now, but she still was trying to refrain from the drink. Sure, nights with their family were the exception to that rule. Still, being at a bar was always a tad more difficult.

Danvers walked to the entrance and tugged open the door, careful to not use too much strength. Unfortunately, she was still getting the hang of those little quirks and her sister could only teach her so much. Alex remembered how terrified Kara was when they were younger and how she couldn't control her powers at all. Now, first hand experience made her see everything in a far new light. A sudden whistle pulled her out of her moment of reminiscing.

"Hoooo! Damn find Danvers. Shit you got the look don't ya." Alex turned around at the cocky voice and was met with a sight she had definitely not expected. Sure enough, it was her friend from high school, but much had changed since seeing her last at their reunion four years ago. Rebecca had certainly cleaned up well and with Alex's tone agent form, her friend was a prime example of what the military could do to get you fit. Her hair was no longer that dark brown, now fit with a tinge of auburn and lighter chocolate and shorter. The scrawny arms were definitely tone and the dog tags dangling from the chain around her neck were an answer all their own.

"Look what the platoon dragged in." Alex grinned as they hugged, with her friend breaking the embrace first. "Was that your ride out back?"

"That piece of shit indi? Yup. I saw the mighty fine set of tires you got. Was that a Ducati?"

"Sure is. Built that baby myself." Her old pal whistled again. "Listen, I can get a tow for ya to my garage and take a look at that if you want?"

"I can't buy ya a drink to say thanks?" Alex shook her head and motioned her out after slapping a hundred down on the counter. "Whoa! Thanks Lex."

"Keep the change Dave!" Alex waved with his tender waving back as she lead Rebecca out to the parking lot. They walked over to her bike as she made a call, only to hang up after two sentences. "Your bike will be on it's way to my garage in thirty." Alex told her as she unlocked her helmet and tossed her friend the one she had on the side. "Here." She shrugged off her jacket and riding armor vest, tossing it at the ranger. "I won't need it, trust me."

"I'll take your word for it Alex." Rebecca said, gearing up as Alex pushed the kickstand down for her. "Thanks." Danvers felt the woman climb on and settle in against her back. "Don't have um…"

"Grip the belt and hang on." Alex smirked with their helmets on as she slapped her visor down and started her baby up after putting in her codes and faub which got another whistle from her friend.

"Still riding..after all this time." The Director tapped the side of her helmet and Rebecca did the same. "Headsets?"

"Yeah. Comes in handy alot." Alex explained as she picked up speed, taking her favorite streets to roll down. "These are the best turn spots in the city."

"You live here then?"

"For a few years actually. How bout you?"

"Two years. I...just kinda needed a brief vacation. The ex and me split."

"Chris? If I am asking too many questions shut me up kay?"

"All good. No. Chris and I...old news. No. Remember Jasmine?" Alex tilted her head slightly looking back. "We were supposed to get hitched three months ago. Caught the bitch cheating on me with that drugged up sister of mine."

"I'm sorry Becca. That...that's fucked up."

"Aint it? But it's fine. Weren't you with um...Maggie?" Alex felt her heart stop, gathering her wits about her.

"Maggie and me split but, we are still really good friends. She's more like family now."

"Well that's good. Right turn up here and the second left is my place if ya wanna stop there first."

"Guess there was a reason I was heading this direction huh.." Alex chuckled as she heard Rebecca laugh then slap her on the arm.

"Oh shut it Danvers." They both laughed as her friend pointed to the second apartment and she pulled into the empty parking spot, turning off the bike. "Give me ten and I will...Alex?" Rebecca dismounted then came around to face her friend. "Alex?" She felt worry take hold when Danvers hadn't responded yet. "Hey..hey. Alex? Al...ALEX?!" One moment Alex was on the seat and next she had fell to the side with her bike falling with her. "ALEX!"

She pushed the bike off of her and pulled the Director over to the curb, resting her onto her back as she carefully removed the helmet then searched her pocket for a phone or wallet. She found one and searched for some sort of emergency contact card or slip. Rebecca found one single card, but before she could grab her phone to dial the number, a figure dropped down before her causing her to jump slightly. "My friend..she...she fainted!"

"Alex.." Sam rushed over and knelt down, fear taking hold as she saw blood dribbling down her wife's chin. "Alex…" She hadn't even realized her eyes had begun to glow, looking up at the woman who had been practically holding her wife's unconscious body. "Who...are...you.."

"A friend of hers. She um...I had called her and she came to pick me up cause my bike crapped out and...she was bringing me to my place and...she just collapsed. Can you help her? Do you...do you...know her?" Sam attempted to calm herself, but her cool collected demeanor ended the moment she saw her wife on the ground, in the arms of another woman.

"She...is..MY wife!" Sam sized up this bitch, listening to her racing pulse with her heart pounding in her chest.

"You're...you're Maggie?" Just the name shook Sam far harder than it should have. Yet she couldn't help that feeling that came over her, by just a name..

"No." Sam stated and tapped the piece in her ear. "Skye? Skye baby, it's Artemis. Listen. Listen. See you shortly." She looked at this woman who looked clearly distraught. "Did she sound...off at all?"

"N...no. She sounded fine when she picked me up at the bar. She didn't seem to be ill or anything when she brought me home." Sam pushed back the glow after she had seen the reflection in her wife's visor, of her burning reds. "Is she gonna be.."

"Mom? MOM!" Ruby flew right over assessing the situation. "Mom...what happened?"

"This is Alex's friend.."

"Rebecca. Um...Alex and I went to school together and she was just picking me up because my bike broke down and I didn't know who else to call and she had just picked me up from the bar and brought me.." Ruby's eyes instantly lit up blood red fires. "What the.."

"Astra Skye.." Artemis warned, itching to interrogate the bitch later. "Take her." Ruby slid her arms under her other mom's body hoisting her up easily.

"Wait! Where are you…"

"Pil Zhed." Sam told her as her daughter took off with Alex quickly. The minute they were out of sight, she turned to tower over this woman in a sheer show of power. "Ta Kehp Rrip Kaop."

"Wha...what?" Rebecca wasn't sure who this woman was, but this wasn't someone she trusted much to take care of her friend.

"What...have...YOU...done?"

"Don't threaten me! You claim to be my friend's wife, but you are threatening me!" Sam sized her up even more then tapped her com twice. "Lena?"

"Ruby just got here with her Sam. What happened?"

"I've got someone I am bringing with me. Call the rest of the gang." Artemis let the glow return to her eyes, snatched the woman up and took off into the sky with her screaming at her. She could care less about the frantic attitude at the moment. All that mattered was her wife and why...she was ill…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucy held Rose in her arms, rushing down the hall with Maggie at her side. Nia was hot on their tails, with Lena and Kara running up to them from the other side. Ruby had set the Director down on the med table, quickly warping into scrubs with gloves on by the time Amelia and Jackie had made their way over. Astra had flown up to the group and immediately her niece reached for her hand. One look into Kara's shaking blues and she knew how much this was killing her to see.

Jehna had flown in with Sam who had a firm grip on a woman none of them recognized, until Kara saw her.

"Rebecca?" She gasped and nodding to Artemis, the woman ran over to where she was standing. "What are you.."

"You are the one Alex was on the phone with?" Lena remained in CEO businesswoman mode, keeping her emeralds locked with a set of shivering baby blues. It was then she noticed the tags around the woman's neck. She flicked her gaze into orbs that had steeled at the size up.

"I don't know who the fuck you people are, but that is my friend that one of you flew off with!" Rebecca snarled only to have the woman who had kidnapped her, walk over with glowing red eyes again. "Back..off..bitch."

"Artemis." Maggie called with a stern tone, grateful Sam had listened to her. But if this person thought she had come to pull her ex's wife back, she was deadly mistaken. Sawyer walked right over, showing the full authority end of her Captain status, stepping directly into this broad's personal space looking up into her eyes. She wasn't much taller than Maggie and with her boots on, but rather close in height. She slipped the emotionless mask over her face, keeping her chocolate brown orbs dead on the blues she noticed shaking. "See these people around us?"

"Yeah?"

"These people here are Alex's family. So, tell me what happened."

"..And you are."

"Someone who can drop your ranger ass rather quickly. Captain Sawyer. 'Maggie' Sawyer."

"So YOU'RE the girlfriend Alex broke up with? Screw up." Sam was about to step closer, knowing the word might ignite the Captain, but Maggie held up her hand to keep her back and temper in check for now. "I don't take kindly to threats here, from ANY of you."

"Can I get your name please, if you don't mind." Lena continued her firm business like tone.

"Staff Sergeant Rebecca Mordoh." She spoke, with one hand on her tags as she switched her own emotions off. "Now, you..tell me..where and how MY friend is."

"My name is AOD Director Luvrii. I understand your concern, but trust me when I say that Director Danvers is in the best care here. If you could go over all details with me Staff Sergeant, it would really help us out." Lucy lead the woman away from their group of glares sent the soldier's way. If anyone understood the stripes, it was her.

Maggie waited until the two weren't in ear shot then looked at Sam, searching for answers. However, one look in the kryptonian's eyes warranted no other news which wasn't good either. What the hell had happened to Alex..?

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hamilton removed her gloves, with Mendoza following suit as both stripped away the scrubs, two grim expressions along their faces. They watched the most experienced of them, the youngest of them, step out with a heavy sigh. Ruby looked at them and felt a sheer tinge of helplessness. But she knew if she let that show when she walked out to the others, it could do more harm than good. So instead, she switched out for another pair of scrubs, snatched another pair of gloves and went back into the exam room.

Ruby heard the weak gasp, enough to warrant all of her attention. She adjusted the mask over her other mom's face, ensuring fresh air was pumping correctly for Alex. A set of chestnut hues came into view for her and she met them with her hazel green ones.

"Just keep breathing Mom. Slow deep breaths okay?"

"Wh..wha...ha.." Alex could barely speak, far too weak to get just those few words out.

"Your ring Mom." She told her as she took one of her hands. 'Rube...hap...wha..hap..' "Do you remember going to see your friend? Picking her up at the bar?" Alex thought about it for a moment, then nodded slightly. "Do you remember taking her back to her place?" Ruby's worry grew when the Director shook her head. "You collapsed in the parking lot by there. She apparently lifted your bike off you when you fell. She set you on your back and she told me she almost called 911." 'I...coll..apsed?' "Yes. How do you feel?"

Alex wished it was that simple to answer, but honestly she felt terrible. The sun lamps were on but her body lacked any strength. She shut her eyes then reopened them. 'I ca..can't..f...feel the..lamp..s Rubes. Why...wh...why can't I..feel them..?' Skye wasn't sure what answer to give but it was Lucy who came in with scrubs on and a tablet in hand.

"You need to see this. Now." She told Ruby, handing her the device with nervous trembling hands. The kryptonian took it and felt as if someone had struck her so hard she shattered into shards of desperation. "Her cells are degenerating. The lamps, even pure sunlight, won't help."

"How?" Skye was floored by the news. "How?"

"I don't know. Kara and Jehna are coming in right now. Lena is going over the charts. We will figure this out." Both watched the two kryptonians step in, fear on one's face and stomach churning concern on the other's. "Lena and I will keep working at it." Lucy told her and left her the tablet.

"Alex? Alex.." Kara quickly stepped to her sister's side, taking one of her hands just as Ruby had. Jehna however, asked for the tablet. Skye kept her eyes locked on Jhune's and searched for some hope, that she prayed to Rao for.

"The kryptonian cells in her are deteriorating way too fast. It's as if she never had them to begin with. I've never seen something like this." She glanced at Kara who was sniffling. "Another blood transfusion?"

"Kara can't do it again. I can't either. Can..can you?" Jehna met Ruby's gaze, with theirs remaining locked in place. 'I can't do it, can I?' She asked her aunt. 'I'm not sure. Mine may be too much for her to handle. Mine bears more than just kryptonian Ruby. Do you want to try yours?' Skye broke the contact first, releasing her aunt's wrist and ending the psychic link. "We can try mine." Ruby sat on the stool and held out her arm to Jehna. "Hang on." She removed the bracelet that kept her immune and started pumping her fist to pop a vein up.

"Mine won't do anything?" Kara asked, watching as her niece cringed with the needle going into her skin. Cerulean hues kept her eyes on the tubes being filled with Ruby's life essence.

"We don't think so." She told her other aunt. "We are gonna test the sample Amelia drew from her earlier. You gotta stay calm Aunt Kara. I need you to keep calm for me. For her."

"I can do that." Kara wasn't going to leave her sister's side, despite how scared she was. A slight squeeze caught her attention and she turned her head to warm browns looking at her. "Hey sis." Kara smiled, trying to sound strong but breaking inside. "We are gonna make you better."

"K...Kar." Alex muttered, attempting to move any part of her body but failing to do so. 'Talk to me sis. If...if I can..communicate this way..okay?' Kara nodded and held onto her sister's hand a little tighter. 'Ruby is gonna see if her blood will help you. Mine can't and..we aren't sure what Jehna's would do. We will figure it out sis. One way or another.'

"Kara." Jehna called to her, with the blonde flicking her gaze her way. "We have a problem.." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She knew there was no way she could separate the sisters at the moment but it had to be done. Kara looked back down at Alex, reluctantly letting her hand go as she walked over to them. "Her blood won't take. Mine either."

"What?" Their kryptonian cells shouldn't be breaking down the way Alex's were. "What are you saying?"

"The lamps aren't working. We can try something else though." Ruby stepped away and went to the cabinet, putting in her codes then unlocking it with the key on her belt clip. Once open, she reached for the jar and unscrewed the top. "We can try the sun caps and see if they help. Unless you wanna try your liquid form Aunt Jehna."

"Do...it.." The three of them turned their heads at the weak response.

"Are you sure?" Ruby wanted a full confirmation. One nod gave it. "Okay. We are gonna try a sun capsule first. We can't put it through the IV. Will you be okay if we put you upright?" Another nod and she went right back over to adjust the padded table. The moment the Director was upright, Ruby removed the mask. "How's your breathing?"

"Better." Alex told her, gaining back her voice some. "Give me water. Straw too." Jehna tossed Ruby one of the water bottles from the cabinet with her niece catching it. Skye snatched a straw from the top left drawer and held one of the capsules in her hand. "Hold the thing for me?"

"Sure." Ruby waited until Alex opened her mouth and placed the capsule on her tongue. She unscrewed the cap and slipped the straw into it. "Here." Alex put her lips around the straw and took a couple long sips then shot her head back to swallow what was in her mouth. She took a few more long sips then let the straw go putting her head back. "I'm gonna put you down some okay?"

"Yeah." Alex felt the backrest lower a bit and tapped her fingers twice signalling when to stop. "Draw blood when you need to." She heard sniffling and noticed her sister coming over with a stool. "Rubes, let your Mom know it's gonna be okay. Go ahead. Take Jehna with you okay?"

Kara watched them leave, scooting closer to her sister and running her thumb over Alex's knuckles. "What you thinking sis?"

"I had hoped when..I did that, that you would be alright. Have you been spending time under the lamps?"

"It's been sunny out Kar." Alex countered.

"Are you eating enough?"

"Really? This is me, sis. You and I both know our appetite gets sated. Far too much and thank Lena for the restaurants she bought." Alex put her head back again, looking up at the ceiling only for her eyelids to slip down far too exhausted to fight the need for sleep.

"Rest Lexy." Kara softly spoke even when she heard two other heartbeats enter the room. She knew already who they belonged to. "Lee. Ruby."

"Kara." Lena waited to get any response. "Kara." Still, her wife did not budge.

"Supergirl." Ruby called firmly and this time her aunt turned her head. "We need to talk."

"I'll stay with her." Maggie came in, with Sam holding the door open for her. Kara looked at them all then to her sister, stepping out with her wife and niece. Sawyer made her way over to her ex's side after hearing the door shut. "Alex." She slid her hand into one of Danvers' and did just what Kara had, stroking her knuckles. Maggie held one hand over her own stomach, looking at Alex's face with such a deep conviction. "You gotta be okay Danvers. You are too much of a badass to lay down and take this."

"M..Mags.." Alex whispered, as a smile slid along her lips by just one little name. It wasn't little to Maggie. It was something special between them, long since past. The Captain knew this was territory they shouldn't be venturing into, but that ship had sailed. Sawyer thought about that one moment, she couldn't help but regret..

* * * Flashback - Sanvers' Last Dance..

\- - - 'All Through the Night'

'All through the night..

I'll be awake,

And I'll be with you.

All through the night…

This precious time when time is new..

Ohhh…

All through the night today…

Knowing that we feel the same..without saying..'

\- - - 

Two shared swigs of their favorite, joined by a song that she had chosen in that moment. Their hands linked together and for a moment, just one moment, they were a couple in passionate love through laughter, a dance and that one sweet kiss…

\- - -

'We have no past.

We won't reach back.

Keep with me forward all through the night..

And once we start..the meter clicks,

And it goes running all through the night..

Until it ends,

There is no end..'

* * * End of Flashback

She hadn't even realized she had unlocked her ex's phone, scrolled through the playlists and found that very same song. The song she had played, the last time..last time, they had made love. But the moment the lyrics came through, the hand in Maggie's own slipped their fingers between hers. She made the mistake of looking away from Alex's phone, meeting the beautiful chestnut browns she had once fell in love with. Unable to say anything and ready to stop the song, two words pushed through stopping her. "Play it." Maggie nodded, hit play and let the lyrics fill both their ears. They just kept their gazes on the other, holding hands as the song continued and tugged them back to that day in Alex's bigger place. It was the place that they were going to live together in, share their vows in and make love every night in.

\- - -

'We have no past.

We won't reach back.

Keep with me forward all through the night..

And once we start..the meter clicks,

And it goes running all through the night..

Until it ends,

There is no end..'

\- - - 

Were they burning each other again? Just by one...one single song? Were they treading into the forbidden, by listening to the lyrics that they had heard with no other? The final song, that neither of them had listened to since that day. Alex nor Maggie knew that though, but still subconsciously they had sought it out. Then Sawyer put her forehead against Danvers and in that very special moment, unaware of who watched, the Director swallowed hard and opened her eyes to meet the Captain's. "You're..you're..pregnant."

Maggie couldn't pull back, couldn't move. She was helpless and when Alex had said it, she felt her heart crack for some reason. This had been the reason that they had split. Her ex had wanted kids. She had been against it. Now, she was carrying and dammit Danvers had heard a heartbeat. Suddenly, tears ran down both their faces even with their foreheads still pressed together. She had tossed Alex away, for what she now believed in.

\- - - - - - - - - -

They both looked on, from above at the observation deck. Neither Sam nor Lucy could pull their eyes off the two, the two that were theirs by the rings they wore. The Co Director was about to say something but her company said it first.

"Alex had wanted kids. Maggie hadn't. Now, she does. Now, she's carrying one." Sam struggled to get out, remembering the news that shook her roughly, but forced the conversation forward.

"I had been told what made them split. When we had discussed our future and family, then we watched Rose more and more, I don't know.." Lucy was being honest. "One day we both looked at each other and said yes. Maggie had told me that she had mentioned it to you. She also told me how tense you got."

"She saw that. Dammit." Sam had thought she had skated by without detection but apparently that hadn't been the case. "Lucy, I love Alex. She completes me."

"I love Maggie and she does the same for me." They watched and waited, wondering if either in the room would act on what was happening. But it wasn't the reaction they had thought..

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Danvers.." Sawyer couldn't shut off the tears and then she felt her hand let go of. She opened her eyes and was met with closed ones. Pulling back she saw the mask without emotion on her ex fiance's face. "Alex.."

"Please leave Maggie." The Director said, her voice void of everything but a professional tone. "I need..you to step out of the room Captain." Maggie set her Boss' phone beside her hand and stood up, walking right out of the room. Alex waited until she was gone and grabbed her phone, finding the song once more pressing play. She opened her watered up eyes, holding the device to her chest and just letting the rivers run down. 'Maggie..'

"Danvers?" She pushed the door open and ran over to Alex's bedside. "What.." Brown on brown and Maggie closed the distance. "Alex.." 'Please Ally..please don't hate me. I can't see that pain in your eyes again.' Then that empty expression fell away and Sawyer felt her hand grabbed as she was pulled closer to the one that still held that inhuman strength. 'Please Alex..I can't take you hating me.'

"Mags. I could..never..hate you.." Alex told her, then pulled her down so their faces met once more. She set the phone on the tray beside them. "Please Mags.." 'Don't hate me..'

"Never." Maggie told her and without any way to fight what was there, their lips met for the first time in years. One kiss and that song, those memories, flooded back into their minds until all they could think about was the other. They knew they were married, they knew that kids were a part of things. But they couldn't pull away and both found they didn't want to either.

One moment they were lost only to be found. One moment they were apart and now joined in something special. Time seemed to still and that soft kiss deepened. Before they knew it hands were on the side of Sawyer's head, fingers clenched to her hair as she slid one hand into Danvers' short locks, resting her other hand on Alex's lower back. They couldn't break the connection they had long since tried to remove. They tried, but just didn't have it in them to fight what was there.

Maggie gasped when Alex pulled her onto the bed and over her lap, which she now straddled. It wasn't about sex, it was something so much more. Something they both had pushed away, locked in a box but there was nothing holding the lid shut now. Everything crashed over them and between the whispers of names in their minds to one another and the sweet melody of them moaned from a hungry kiss, they just couldn't stop. The song played again, accidentally set on repeat one versus all.

\- - -

'We have no past.

We won't reach back.

Keep with me forward all through the night..

And once we start..the meter clicks,

And it goes running all through the night..

Until it ends,

There is no end_'

\- - - 

The Captain knew that the Director wasn't well, so why why were they doing this? Why could they not pull away and why now? So many questions but there were no real answers when they were too consumed by days of long lost love past..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you two going to stop them?" Ruby asked as she walked into the observation deck, seeing her mom and aunt looking down at the two embraced in pure passion. "Mom? Aunt Lucy? Aren't you.."

"We can't Ruby." Lucy spoke up. "Deep down, I wasn't number one on her mind or heart back then. Just like Sam wasn't the first on Alex's. We love them, with all our hearts."

"Hey guys, I found..found.." Lena stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what the three of them had been watching. "Isn't that.."

"What did you discover Aunt Lena?" Ruby forced her gaze away, too hurt by what she had witnessed.

"Aren't you two gonna, I don't know..stop them?" Kieran didn't understand the hesitance. She was ready to go pound on the glass until she heard someone else's voice..

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Oh...my...Rao." Kara had sped into the room a little too quickly only to see Maggie sitting on her sister and their lips crushed together. Quickly, both pulled apart but instead of shoving Sawyer off, Alex held onto her. "You.." She was at a lost for words. "You..your wives.." She pointed to the deck eliciting gasps from the two long lost lovers. "Dare I ask?"

"Shit." They both cursed, unable to look their partners in the eyes.

"What is it Little Danvers." Maggie muttered nervously.

"Lena found something." Kara looked up at her wife, but found no one there. Then she heard the door and finally the sounds of footsteps. "Hey babe."

"So we found the anomalies and worked through several theories. We think we know why you can't hold any solar cells, like Aunt Kara and Aunt Jehna are able to." Ruby couldn't keep eye contact with her other mom right now. "You are losing your kryptonian strength." She told her then walked out.

"Wait wait wait. What?" She went to hang onto her ex tighter but Maggie had slid off of her and left the room. Alex wanted to call out to her, but figured it wasn't the right moment for that favor. She watched as her sister left the room too. Danvers shut her eyes, awaiting the lashing out at her. It didn't come and instead, more news warranting a whole other set of thoughts.

"Alex, you are losing your kryptonian side." Lena explained. The Director felt the air punched out of her lungs by the vocal blow, even more so when her wife came in.

"We are still running down the list of reasons, but yes. For some reason your body isn't absorbing anything from the lamps, actually sunlight, or the sun caps. Absolutely no solar radiation. You are pretty much 'human' right now. If you want us to keep checking, we can." Sam spoke with a calm, collected tone. She wasn't going to go off on her wife for what she had saw. That wouldn't get any of them anywhere. That conversation could wait. Luckily her and Lucy were on the same page when it came to the subject. Her daughter however..not so much..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She kicked and thrashed against her attacker, to no avail, struggling at what was over her face with a firm hand holding it in place. The more she tried to get free, the quicker what was on the rag filled the little clear air she had left, pushing the chemical into her faster. Her vision grew dim and she knew the fight was leaving her body. Blackness took hold and her frame slumped in the woman's arms.

"I expected more of a fight from both of you." She smirked, turning to see the younger woman on the ground, two dark green darts by her body, with an oxygen mask over her face. The chemical compound continued flowing through the mask, keeping the young kryptonian unconscious. "Far too easy to dope you and dear sweet Alex up enough for you two to act like a couple horny teenagers. Pity those pesky feelings kept you both from jumping each other's bones though. I would have paid to see that indeed."

She sure as hell didn't expect her dear old friend to answer the call. Just as well, sweet stunning Danvers was such a perfect little mark for her. Once Rebecca had discovered who Kara really was, her gears had truly began turning to the point they just couldn't stop. With her PhD in Chemistry, Bio-Chemistry, Pharmaceutical science, along with two other degrees in Medicinal Chemistry, it was a breeze to turn things around for her own wants and desires.

Then dear sweet Alexandra had shown up all hot and sexy at their reunion and it was far too good to pass up an opportunity for info. Finding out that she did in fact swing for the same team, then the news of the cop girlfriend, lead to a little side convo with her school yard pal. Becca moved to National City shortly after and learned all about the crime fighting armored gang and watched each clip until she could gain enough knowledge on each of them. Then there was the footage of a much faster agent and the removal of the mask, learning that some new additions had been given to her wonderful crush.

Now, she had turned the ex into a traitor and pushed the kid into a glorious fit of anger. None of them were aware of their two angels dumped in the back of one of their agent issued vehicles. No one had suspected the chips set offline. Too easy scans and both trackers in the duo had been disrupted. Her military training had come in handy and one little sign out to the gatekeeper and she was well on her way. One push to separate a family? Check. Two captives for her own little plans? Check. Becca's motives to lure Alex into her clutches? Priceless..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucy growled at the vending machine when the blasted thing ate eight of her quarters then another two dollars, without giving her the cherry coke and snickers bar. She resorted to violence and kicked the thing twice. The bottle thumped down, the candy bar taunted her.

"Mother fucking piece of shit, coin sucking bastard on four legs!" She kicked it again only for Kara to walk over, tap the thing twice knocking down what she had fought for. Instead of the Co Director getting it, Supergirl did then handed it to her.

"Going all Mike Tyson on me. You look a bit h'angry. Here have a snickers." Lucy grabbed it out of her friend slash sister's hand and grumbled. "I need you to listen to me, because I usually don't go all serious on things." The old Major glanced up as she sat down ripping open the package. "Lena found something strange in Alex's tox screen when she drew blood again. Sam noticed it right off the bat from her study in Pharmaceuticals."

"What do you mean?" The both heard one clear their throat as Sam came waltzing over.

"This." She handed the Co Director the tox screen results. Lucy's eyes widened then looked at Sam then Kara. "Co..Cocaine?"

"Not just any batch. Something cooked up and from the looks of it, strong enough that one touch and one inhalation and they'd be spiked. Alex said that when she went to put her helmet on she felt a little off and didn't pay any heed to it. She also said that..well she felt a slight bit of an adrenaline rush. When, Maggie and her were touching, she saw her rub her face and especially her eyes. We think that because of their 'prior' feelings that it could have pushed back the effects somehow."

"So their love for one another is what made the symptoms calm?" Lucy was trying to wrap her head around the whole thing. "That's..a new one."

"Look, we both saw them lip locking and that was difficult I know. But..it may have helped them fight what they were drugged with. Lena is checking Alex for any skin marks. Wanna come back and help?" The Co Director stood up then handed Artemis the other half of her candy bar. "Trying to tell me I'm h'angry too?"

"Figure your never to have a fast ass 'you suck' metabolism could use it." Lucy smirked and followed them toward the exam room only to hear a slur of profanity leaving Danvers' mouth. "Whoa whoa whoa. What the hell happened?" She took in the sight, with Kara and Sam stopping at her sides. "WHAT THE.."

"Could..use..SHIT! Need some help here!" Lena struggled as she got one strap over Alex's chest and arms with Kara and Sam springing to action and getting them around her wrists. "I could care less if she kicks. Jesus.."

"FAHTUL KHAP! UGEM!" Alex growled, fighting tooth and nail at the restraints. Lucy ran over to the panel, flung the door open to it and flicked on the red sun lamps. With them glowing, Sam and Kara felt their strength lessening, Alex's too.

"FAHTUL KHAP ZHAV! UGEM!" None of them had seen this kind of rage from Danvers before and even with her powers dampened her eyes were still glowing amber. Luckily, she couldn't use any heat vision. Lucy held down Alex's legs at the ankles just in case the Director could find a way to get loose. The watched Lena run over to one of the cabinets. "FAHTUL KHAP TABRREHT UGEM!"

"Is she cussing in kryptonese?"

"She is wanting.. Fuck Babe! She is wanting us to let her go. I didn't know she knew the word for fuck..shit I don't even know it. Guess you learn something new everyday." Sam told them. "What the HELL is in her?! This isn't some bloody street drug at all! I thought..DAMN ALEX!! I thought...she had lost all her strength!"

"GOT IT!" Lena yelled, with results coming back from the swaps she had used on Alex's hands, wrists and face. "I've got the compound. We..we have to sedate her. At least for now."

"Oh THAT'S gonna go over well! She's gonna be fuming pissed when she wakes up!" Sam grumbled and saw a syringe at her wife's IV line. "Wait, when..when did you.."

"Before she went ape shit." Lena explained and pushed the plunger down as the sedative entered the line. "Gonna take a little nap Director." The swear choices died down and with it, Alex's body relaxed. Kieran waited and slid the BP cuff back onto Danvers' arm. "Let's see her numbers."

"Who did this to my sister?" Kara asked, watching the vitals show. She heard the door open and saw Jehna run in only to look down at one of her sisters and then dash over to the panel, turning the red lamps on over Alex. "Who…" Her eyes lit up with blue fires, darkening to the point they matched Jehna's own. "Who..DID..THIS?!" Sam glanced over at her sister, stepping back so she could move out of the red sun, walking over to her. Her eyes instantly shifted to blood fires.

"We will find out." Artemis nodded to Jhune who took her place at Phoenix's side. "Stay with them and call Nia and J'onn. I don't want little Rose leaving Dreamer's place."

"Be careful love." Lena told her wife. "Both of you." The two kryptonians flew right out and made haste to the balcony of the AOD. Before any agent could ask, they had shot out from the open skylight and into the sky. Supergirl tapped her com with Artemis doing the same.

"Skye?" Sam spoke first and both noticed Astra joining in their hunt. "Mom.."

"I'm here to help. What's going on?" The distraught expression worried her too.

"Astra Skye? Skye, come on. Skye talk to me. Talk to us." Kara said, with a tad more volume. She looked at her aunt then sister and back to her aunt. "Can either of you..hear her? Can you pick up her heartbeat?" Someone screamed into their com pieces.

"Hey guys! Maggie is missing too!" All three kryptonians froze in mid air. "Guys? You there?"

"We hear you. OH!! What about their trackers!" Kara yelled with a couple groans from the other end, lowering the volume with her voice. "Sorry. What about their trackers?"

"They aren't showing up. Supergirl…"

"We will find them." Astra told not only those on the other end of the com, but her daughter and niece. "We WILL find them.."

"Let's split up then. Moment either of you pick anything up...we phone in."

"Got it." Kara and Astra said as the three of them flew off in different directions. One way or another they were GOING to find them..


	2. Receiving Augustus

\- - - - Chapter 2: Receiving Augustus (Toward Septembers View)

One little drip, followed by another, hit the empty metal can providing the loudest sound in her ears. The noise was nearly deafening, but when she tried to get away from it she found her movements restricted. She thrashed her head as the sounds increased in volume, biting into something thick between her teeth trying to scream out but her own voice was practically muffled. She opened her eyes but saw absolutely nothing but darkness. Her back seemed to be pressed against something cold and flat. Her knees were bent and when she attempted to stretch out her legs she couldn't. Kicking forward, she felt something cold around her ankles. The sounds of chains rattled with her spastic movements. Her hands were free but wrists bound so close together, with her arms above her head, that it hurt to pull down.

She turned up the volume on the speakers in the soundproof, lead layered room. Just a simple coffee can and a slow leaking hose, provided the perfect tempo to the hopeless struggle of the young woman. Swiping her iced coffee off the table, she took a nice slow sip letting a low chuckle rumble from her throat. While one was trapped in that slow crash of wavering sanity, the other had barely begun to come to. She turned on her i-pod and found a band favorite for background noise then made her way over to the second of her guests, opening up the door and shutting it behind her. Both could be observed, since the kryptonian was in a tinted glass box, only visibly clear from one side.

As for her abode, no one could see where they were after her careful crafting of lead lining, ten feet below the soil beneath her place. Anyone with their precious x-ray vision, which she researched too, would only see her apartment and the dirt under the foundation. Everything had been planned out and she had only wanted to trap the ex but with the kid too, she struck double the jackpot. Now, she could BEGIN the process.

Walking over to the guest of honor in the metal chair bolted to the floor, she watched their head lift from where it had been slumped down. Shame that she had chosen a complex that had a sewer tunnel under it, that had old piping that happened to be stainless steel and lead. Worked for her needs. The woman, gagged and blindfolded, turned her head left and right then up and only then did the struggle really start. It was pointless, the way she had the woman restrained so tight there wasn't much give to her bindings.

"Soooo full of spunk." She laughed and watched her bound guest slap her head up, facing where the voice came from. "Too bad." Slipping her hand in her pocket, she pulled out the small tube and unscrewed the black cap. "It was fun seeing your wild side." Rebecca covered the woman's gagged mouth, forcing her to breathe in and out her nose and that's what she hoped for. She put the long thin tube right at one of her nostrils and waited for the need for more air to come. The moment her captive took a deep breath in, the contents went up and into the woman's nose. She took her hand off her mouth then walked around, coming behind her and put her hand over the fool's mouth again, pushing the vial up at the other nostril. Just like the first time, the contents went up and she removed her hand chuckling.

She ripped the gag off and walked over to the chair across her guest, dropping into it and watching the effects take over. "Did you like what I gave you?" The bound toy began to thrash her head and shake it groaning and sucking in air so heavily she was making her heart race. "Being of law enforcement, you should know the signs of a coke user. Feeling some of those Margarita Sawyer? Tell me...did shoving your tongue in her mouth...arouse you? Did you want more? Did it make you crazy for her again?"

"Ya...ya….you..you...I...I...I've her..heardddd..ya...your voi...voice.." Maggie's head was frazzled, her body jumpy, feeling like someone had shoved an IV in her arm and pumped the strongest coffee you could get into her. "V..voi...can..t..t..he..hear..d..d.."

"Feel a tad wired? Can't sit still? Shame you can't move much huh? Now your little party sees you as a cheat, an untrustworthy person, that wanted to fuck her on a patient's bed. She wasn't even well and you didn't care! So heartless. Shame." She got up and walked over, ripping off the blindfold then pushing her head to the side. "See who is with us? She saw you two lip locked. It's practically the last thing she saw."

Maggie knew, right away who it was in the see through room. She studied the walls and saw how badly her niece was thrashing around. Her head came forward, eyes burning with fury. All she was met with, was the same person that had been brought to their agency. She was the one responsible! "Go ahead and give me the best rage filled look Detective. Oh...forgive me. Captain. I am gonna give you another whiff shortly. You don't mind going a little crazy do you?" The bitch left her sight, shooting nervousness through her shaking body.

"I'm...go..going..to..k..kill..you.." She snarled and thrashed but this psycho bitch just broke out in more laughter. Maggie turned her head, trying to see behind her, but just as she thought she saw a shadow move a hand came over her mouth again tightly leaving no give. She shook her head, trying to break the hold but with the hand cutting off her air through her mouth, she was forced to breathe in through her nose. The minute she did she knew EXACTLY what she had taken up her nose.

"Such a bad habit to have you know. Coke really screws people up. Once you're hooked it's hard to stop the habit. You get so hooked that...you just can't stop." She smirked as the Captain took another hit up the other nostril. She pushed her head forward, walked around and back over to the chair, dropping into it smiling. "Starting to feel it aren't you? Did you know...that even with kryptonite exposure that some of those powers still remain? So just a drippy faucet in such a simple thing as an empty coffee can, can be, like explosions in her ears? I had to install these rather wonderful surround sound speakers and I'm liking that little splurge for them. It's soooo loud that she is probably starting to go crazy. Seeing her head flinging around tells me I'm right."

"Wh...wha...d..do..wh...whaa...whyyy…" Maggie knew what she inhaled was making it hard to concentrate and she felt a sheer terror at how her body was responding to it.

"Were you asking why? Did you know, how fucking GOOD she looked in all that leather? I heard how she didn't bring her girlfriend and mmm...that was it. All that tight get up and I was aching to throw her on the punch bowl table and show her exactly what I could do to her. She was always anti boys when she walked around with that beautiful tough confidence. Then she had to look out for her sister. That darling..alien sister. She would always get so pissed and feel like it was her duty to protect the timid little blondie."

"Al...ex...will..Le..x...I...ugh...um...fucckkk...she..will...Lex.." This wasn't some normal dose of coke. Maggie had been undercover and had to snort so she wouldn't blow her cover. She remembered those moments. This wasn't anything fucking close to normal cocaine. Now she understood how her and Alex had acted the way they did. She needed to warn Danvers. This bitch was BEYOND dangerous. With her last coherent thoughts, she remembered all the shit that had happened. From Cadmus, to crazy ass kryptonians and everything else. This one person, was the worst she had ever encountered in her entire life. 'Ca..ca.nt..t...figh..t.' 

"Did you know I recorded your little humping of Alexandra for her viewing pleasure? I even have these nice headphones that will play all those moans you both released during that. I bet the panting will make her rather nuts. What do you think? That cute..little song of yours. Shouldn't make trusting you too difficult to snap with the video and audio. I give it...four hours.."

Rebecca walked over to the little tray, dropped the empty tube then grabbed a new one. She turned around to her guest whose pupils had dilated and one look at what was in her hand made the Captain's eyes lock on what was in her hand. "Want another Margarita?" She watched the woman thrash her head around like some rabid bull. "I think you do." But instead of bringing over what was in her hand, she sat back down and just held the tube between her fingers. "Not too soon." Another laugh and she grabbed her other iced coffee to sip it slowly. "Too much too soon can kill ya." Sure enough, she could see the struggle in Sawyer's face and especially her now dilated eyes. The need for another hit became everything to her captive. "Fight to get more of it. Fight. Fight..beg..for more.."

Both her little guests were starting to feel the maddening state. Rebecca had covered all bases and learned every trick to the little band of weak angels. Each one she would tear the wings right off of. Each one of them..would fall. Then, beautiful Alex would be...all hers..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Artemis and Astra has returned with Supergirl last to do so. Phoenix was up, but weaker than she should be. Kieran had kept to the Director's side as Jhune continued to look after her drained and tattered sister. Luvrii had run more tests, but still nothing had changed.

Alex was clear from what she had been dosed with, but unfortunately her kryptonian powers were null and void. She was kicking herself for not taken her wife with her to meet up with who she had once considered a friend. Apparently the damn bitch was just some deranged nut job and that was terrifying Danvers even more.

"What you got?"

"She served and did her time as a ranger. She had more accommodations and referrals than someone should get doing what she did as a sergeant. Nothing spells out psycho on her record. She's clean, like...crystal clean. Not even a speeding ticket." Lucy explained, just as frustrated. Her wife and niece were missing and she was betting on everything she owned that this Rebecca person was the one responsible.

"I think we should go back to her place and.."

"...and what? Break in and tear it the fuck apart?? I mean we are the AOD but there is a law we follow.."

"FUCK THE LAWS!!" Sam growled, feeling Reign itching to get the hell loose and unleash every bit of her power to find them the murder the wicked human being, and took the phone right out of her wife's hand.

"Sam?" Alex wasn't sure what her baby was up to, noticing a brief flash of blood red in her eyes. But when Sam made a call and got someone on the line, they quickly realized who she had just called.

"Dear Little Alexandra, what have I told you about dialing my personal.."

"Cat. Cat...PRESIDENT GRANT!!" Sam yelled into the phone. "Listen. Please."

"You have my undivided attention Samantha. What can I do for you?"

"I need a warrant." She explained the reason, while Lena and Alex looked at the woman, stunned by the request but then again, Lena was Catherine's right hand. Sam looked up and met Jehna's eyes. They were both thinking the same thing and that's when it donned on them. "Thanks. Yeah. To this fax. Ughhhh...Alex's fax. Yeah that one. Yes..that one." Artemis was getting sick of the quick interruptions but she should have known it came to that. Luckily, Cat was coming through for them and after two calls and a shout at her secretary, it was done.

"Alex?" Jehna took the woman by the chin and lifted her head up. "Your ring." Alex's eyes widened and then she looked at her hand. 'Concentrate and..find her.' She heard Jhune loud and clear. She watched the Director head towards the balcony with Supergirl doing the same. Artemis was about to follow but she snatched her sister's wrist then mouthed but a whisper, when she turned to her. "trust me."

"Alex." Kara put her hand on her sister's shoulder and immediately felt the psychic connection with her. 'I remember that day as if it was yesterday Kar.' She didn't break the contact and just listened attentively. 'Her quivering, her words that cut into me. Are you sure you wanna give up on this? You sure you wanna do this? Give up on something tangible and real..us, it's us..' Kara had never heard Alex talk about the break up much, except when her sister was plowed. Now she couldn't pull away from what was being shared. 'She played that song. We took huge swigs of that bottle and danced. We kissed, made love and were left to...the two of us on our backs, questioning everything. Those final words..."See you around Danvers." That crushed me Kar.' "I know." 'I know it did sis. I know seeing her with someone else hurts you even though you are with Sam. You two are great together..' 'But..so were Mags and me.' "I know. Let's get them back okay?" 'Then, you need to talk to your wife okay?'

"Deal." Alex put her head back and clenched her sister's other hand, feeling the strength in that squeeze she gave her. The kryptonian side of her was forcing itself to the surface and she let it. Danvers shut her eyes and reached out, in search of who wore the other ring. "C'mon...c'mon.." 'Ruby. Rubes…' She feared that who ever had her daughter might have taken the ring but then...she heard her. 'M...Mom...Le...Lexx...hur...hurts ears...ears..'

"Alex?" Sam approached but Kara put her finger to her lips. 'Alex...Maggie..' 'Can you...is she with you?'

"I hear her." Alex told them, with Jehna, Lena and Lucy joining them at the balcony. 'Rubes? how..' 'She's close. She...my head...it's pounding. I can't get loose. It's so loud!' Amber burned with a rich glow and they all noticed the shift. 'R...Ru….long...cccoldddd...hmm hmmm..war..mmm...roo spoms...sp...sp...sins…' She hadn't even realized she was crushing a rail of adamantium, from a profound rage festering to the surface. Her glowing eyes were shifting darker and darker, revealing that she did still have her kryptonian power.

"Danvers?" Luvrii tried and when she stepped forward it was Sam to hold her back. Astra on the other hand had come behind her niece and set her hands on her shoulders then motioned for her daughter and other niece to take one of Phoenix's hands.

"Phoenix...pull from us." Astra whispered to her and then Jhune stepped forward and placed a hand at the center of the Director's chest. They all closed their eyes and she knew from the blood that ran through her sister's veins, held her power too. She had made sure of it, when they had all left the room and she had taken a watch over Alex. Jehna had given her just a pint of her own blood. With it Alex's body had obtained the powers her father's side bore. It wasn't the only time she had done it. It was the reason Kara never experienced the other powers she manifested. 'Phoenix...Alektrah In-Ze...Pil Kuhs Khap. Do you hear me? Take from me.' Their glowing eyes met and Alex instantly felt the exact thing Jehna had done to Lena at the fortress. She understood, then and there, the power given to her.

"Tijrea...hear me." 'Hear me Mags. Tell me what that bitch has told you. Focus on that moment, that first one we had, where we kissed for the first time. That feeling. Center all your thoughts to it.' Alex could hear the war waging in her ex. She knew though Sam and Lucy understood why it was her that could reach her first love in a way no other could. 'Al...lex..sh..she..force..co..coke..ta..ake..Ru..dea...ffff...psy..cho..' Oh..she was gonna..tear this bitch apart. 'Un...under...her...p...p...pla...Al...ly..' "Maggie? Maggie? Mags?"

Somehow, they could all feel Alex's power building and with it their grip on her was the only thing keeping them standing. Kara was the first get that psychic crash course in what her sister could do, in that moment knowing why they were all weakening.

"Jehna...when?"

"Twice. She needed that push and I gave it to her." Jhune told the part of Supergirl that understood the reason behind the gift she had given her sister. It was then she truly heard the two voices Phoenix was. 'Mo...m..her..so louddd…' 'Body..goooood..so sooo goood. Oh..feeeels..gooood..'

"Under. Her….place.." Alex squeezed her wife's hand and began to do the same to her sister's to the point both were gasping from pain. Then, she let go and both jumped back to shake the pressure away. "GO Artemis! GO Supergirl! GO..NOW!!" They didn't need to be told twice and with one nod, Jehna took her hand off of her chest and Astra took her hands off her shoulders. "Go! The four of you. GO! NOW!!" All four of them took to the skies instantly with Kieran and Luvrii standing there, only to have Dreamer run up the stairs and join them at the balcony.

"So they are under the bitches apartment?" Lucy asked. Alex nodded but didn't relinquish to the glow of her orbs. "I'm gonna murder this nut job.."

"We can use her for target practice like we did the monster down below." Lena suggested.

"Nia." Dreamer turned her head to a very veeery pissed off director. "Can you do your meditation thing and see if you can gaze forward at all?"

"I can do that." Nia stepped over the smoother part on the deck of the balcony and sat down to focus her breathing, shutting her eyes, entering into where her fiance had shown her to send her mind.

"DIRECTOR? A call for you!" The agent ran up, holding both a radio and headset. Alex took it, her eyes no longer glowing but hardened by the state of mind she was in. She thanked the agent and slipped the headset on, then turned up the radio.

"This is Director Danvers."

"Alex?" Instantly she shut her hands, clenching her fists at the voice. "Before you go ape shit one me, it's Megan."

"Megan? Megan..wait wait wait. Rebecca's sister?" The three with her at the balcony all flung their heads to look at her. "Hold on. Wait..it was…"

"Me that you used to hang out with at school? Yes. I'm sorry for the trickery there. You see, my sister got in trouble with the principle and was expelled. She took over my identity that day, before graduation and yeah...it was her sometimes. So she was expelled, as me. Do you remember what Becky, as me got in trouble for?" The pieces began to fit in Alex's memory.

"For beating the shit out of the pompous asshole that tried to force himself on me after that football game. But...why?"

"Because she had a crush on you Alex. she ALWAYS did. She took it a step further and when school ended, stabbed him in the leg with a knife. The police thought maybe the military would straighten her up. They found out in the background check, that it was Rebecca. Remember how our parents died that fall? I had the will for the house, but sold it. I moved and got married a year later to an amazing woman. The army gave her purpose but when she got out she didn't return any of my calls or respond to any of my letters. She made ME out to be this drug addict when she had the problems. Somehow she got her degrees and then flat out disappeared."

"How did you know to contact me?" Now..Danvers was curious.

"Because at the reunion, she was the one that went. She cleaned up for it and I had a friend of mine tape it for me since she was the one on the yearbook staff. I told her it was Rebecca and she did it as a momentum. It was sent to my email but I made the mistake of saving the email. Dumb bitch of a sister hacked my files on my email. I'm sorry Alex. Listen, your um...agent? Well, he told me about what was going on. Some team of yours is coming to pick me up."

"Is his name Remzi?"

"Yeah. Alex?"

"Yes?"

"I'm FBI Alex. I'll help you out any way I can. Take my blood, my DNA, a piece of my skin or whatever. It's me."

"I believe you. See you soon." Alex ended the call and flicked her gaze to her family. "She's coming to aid in this."

"So they are what, twins?"

"Yes." The Director hit the button on her earpiece, hoping those in the air could hear her. "Listen, don't be alarmed when you come back and see a spinning image of Becca here. It's her sister and I will explain it all, when she gets here. I am sending you a recording of the conversation I just had with Megan."

"You got it babe." Sam muttered and by the static Alex figured that the speed they were all going was pushing if not exceeding the sound barrier. She wished she could go with them, but she was unsure of her powers right now. Having some of them was a relief. It meant she hadn't lost what she prayed to Rao to keep to protect her loved ones. "Alex?! The bitch has more than ONE property!"

"WHAT?!!" Danvers released the most animalistic growl. "Lena...she has more than.."

"Our coms are in Alex. I'm on it." Lena ran from the balcony back into the building to holler at a few agents, shout two commands to Susan and tell Jackie and Amelia to prep the med bay for when they returned with Maggie and Ruby. "I'm on it Director!"

"Alex?" Lucy walked right up to her friend that she considered a sister to, placing her hand on her arm. 'Focus on your daughter first. Though..keep that connection with Maggie. I know you still love her in that way..' She was spot on to what Alex felt, especially that moment and all she could picture in her head was the first, real valentines with Maggie..

* * * Flashback 'Valentine's Day'

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I was too busy nursing old wounds, and I forgot to look at the gorgeous woman in front of me..and consider her feelings. You deserve all of this as a girl. The pomp and the fuss...and you deserve a romance with the woman who's absolutely crazy about you." The heartfelt look in Maggie's eyes as she expressed all the love and emotion by Alex's support, that made her like the holiday again. As they kissed then danced, everything was perfect..

\- - - 'Heartlines'

'We could fool the datelines,

We could jump the state lines..

I don't wanna always play nice,

But I wanna feel your heart lines.

I'll pick you up at midnight,

We'll run to beat the sunlight..

We only get the one life,

And I wanna feel your heart lines.'

* * *

"Sam and I talked. We wanna work something out. I won't keep you from who tugs at that part of you, neither will your wife. I know you two were on that shit. I'm glad that your bond is what helped you two resist it. I trust you Alex." She took her hand off of her and smiled at Danvers.

"Let's get them back, okay Luce?" Mrs. Sawyer nodded.

"I GOT EM AND YOUR FRIEND MEGAN JUST RAN IN! SHE'S COMING UP NOW!"

"Where the hell is she that she's shouting like that?" Lucy asked perplexed then noticed the woman that ran up and resisted the urge to put her hand on her hip where her gun was holstered.

"Alex.." Megan walked right up to her and showed her the bandages on her arm. "Alex.." They embraced in the tightest hug, which Phoenix held back her other strength. Once parted, their gazes met and Alex saw the fury in her friend's eyes. "Let's..get this bitch."

"Deal." Lena handed her the tablet. "Guys?"

"We're here Phoenix." Astra answered as Megan was handed an earpiece and mic to clip onto her tank. "You got em?"

"I do.." She let her eyes begin to glow the amber, revealing her powers to her friend. But instead of fear, she saw nothing but understanding. "I'm listing them off to you…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She twirled the little cuff like bracelet around her fingers, standing before a thrashing darkling who was clearly out of her mind after a few hits of her favorite blend. Rebecca kept the most ominous smile on her lips as she watched Ruby's body spasm from the drug. Her pupils were dilated, her expression of uncertainty and confusion delighted her captor. She was muttering incoherent words that expressed the paranoia she was experiencing. The red sun lamps that she had bought on the black market were doing the trick to keep the kryptonian practically human.

"Shame you had to be included in this. I only wanted her, but I do like testing my mixtures and what better subject than you." Rebecca looked over at the handcuffed subject that was on her knees with her hands pressed against the wall, in a state of hypertension, aggravation, laughter, and manic episodes. She was begging for more, screaming for it and the room she was in had the speakers on to make the alien listen to the rabid nature. "It seems the two of you are enjoying that little blend. How badly do you want it Ruby?"

"Pleeeeea..got..mooore..sure..ha..hot..ccccan..wa..wan..t.." She was twitching for another fix, her body so wired from what she had been given. On hands and knees she crawled to Rebecca, shaking her head in all directions continuing with sentences of pure confusion. She put her head back, laughing at how demented and twisted she'd turned them into just after a few hours that had now become four.

"I predicted four but it looks like you two were both gone a little after three. How pathetic you two are. Ooooooo...they found two of my homes. So angry they are, tearing apart my furnished apartments. I wonder if the police will roll up and arrest them for breaking and entering."

"Neeeee...cann...haav..sha..sure..t..to...neeee..d..d...ma..mooore.." Rebecca dropped two vials on the ground and headed out of the room, looking back to see the broken kryptonian try to unscrew the child safety cap without any luck. She made her way back into the other room, slightly opened the door and tossed two more in the ex's box and watched her too scramble over to get the tube vials and try to do the same. She took one and began to smack it against the ground growling at the failure to get it open.

"So. Far. Gone." She snickered and left that room too, returning to her chair to watch both in sheer madness. She opened the box of fresh baked goods and helped herself to one. "I love this glorious testing I've done." Rebecca glanced over at the feeds and noticed one of the kryptonians not present, raising an eyebrow. "I wish I could have captured her dear wife with her tainted dark side. Hmm. Oh..damn."

An explosion rocked the entire underground lab she had created and one moment she was standing up from the chair. The next, she had been thrown into the wall behind her so hard her head had smacked against it. Her body dropped to the ground, motionless as a figure touched down from floating above the floor. A set of darker blue were glowing with pure fury and absolute hate she had never felt before. Two fires of her heat vision streaked down the walls and both boxes had been torn open at the sides.

She instantly flew to the Captain first, gathering her in her arms and then flew to Skye doing the same. She dashed over to the unconscious sickening human and blew her ice breath at the wall then streaked it down, enclosing the evil thing in a dome prison of ice. The bitch wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. Adjusting the precious cargo in her arms she flew right out the way she came in and dashed up from where she had shattered part of the roof, shooting into the sky and off to the AOD. NO ONE...messed..with Solaeris Zor-El's family…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Astra and Artemis were first to meet up within the warm night air only to watch Jhune approach. They all looked around, scanning the skies, but their fourth was unaccounted for. Sam couldn't contain the worry, neither could her mom. Her sister held a grim expression and once again they looked around.

"Phoenix?"

"I'm here babe. What's...KARA! KARA?!" The screams through their com pieces was enough to push the three of them toward the AOD. What in the hell had happened to Supergirl?

"Holy hell. Get the stretchers! NOW!!" Amelia yelled the moment Kara had come in, without her suit. She looked at her wife then their Director and noticed the agent attire so similar to Alex's duty suit. No ounce of warm cerulean were in her eyes. "What are.."

"No broken bones, I checked. Nothing fractured. Their pulses are way too fast." Kara explained, unable to look at her sister right now. "They were sweating, but I think the night air cooled that down. They were mumbling and it wasn't in kryptonese either. Maggie was begging her head to stop pounding and Ruby was screaming like something was after her."

"Symptoms of...cocaine?" Jackie asked as she pulled back Ruby's eyelids and shined a light in her eyes. Kara nodded, pretty sure the signs were there.

"How the hell could Ruby not break free?!"

"This." Kara snarled and slammed the bracelets on the tray. They all noticed how the girl of steel hadn't been burned by touching them. She wasn't wearing anything that could store a way for her to be resistant to what was deadly for kryptonians. "Here." She dropped two vials still filled and with them present, Lena grabbed one with Alex grabbing the other. Kara was about to follow, but was stopped when Sam put a hand on her arm. She looked directly into her eyes, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Thank you Kara Zor-El." It was evident, by the tone of voice, that both Sam and Reign were speaking to her.

"Go help them. I don't know shit about those things." Lucy walked over to her friend and sister and practically jumped into her arms. "She's back." The Co Director smiled, even though no smile was returned. "Go help them." The last to approach her instantly set her on edge and she was about to react until her aunt stopped her, getting a dangerous glare in return.

"Supergirl? Kara. Kara, it's Megan." Kara motioned to Astra to release her and her aunt stepped out of the way. She cooled down the glow of her eyes and saw how frantic the woman looked. "Look Kara. Look." Megan stepped closer and lifted her head to show the shy timid sister of Alex's her eyes. "They aren't the same color."

"I know. I'm just..really on edge." Kara waved the old schoolmate over to the table in one of the empty rooms, with them both taking a seat.

"I would ask how you've been, but I see all anger in that face of yours. Did you kick her ass?"

"Slightly. She's trapped in a bubble dome of freeze breath. I don't intend to let her get out anytime soon. Let her endure some of that icy temperature. Just like..her soul."

"If you bring her in, let me kick her ass." Megan slid her hand into her back pocket, pulled out the leather fold, tossing it on the table. Kara picked it up and noticed the FBI info. "I'm not DEO or AOD but, I still have a shit ton of pull. Anything you need. Your ummm..Hamilton? The doctor?" Kara nodded. "She uh...told me about the coke thing. I...where is Alex going??"

"PHOENIX!" Sam screamed, torn from the cries of her daughter and her other sister, chasing after her wife. Her eyes landed on Kara who flew right out of the AOD and shot into night's darkness. "Phoenix? Supergirl?"

"Solaeris Zor-El." Everyone, including Megan, heard the almost heartless tone coming from Kara.

"Kara? Solaeris?"

"Yes. Alektrah In-Ze. Follow me.."

"Artemis..Sam, take care of our beautiful daughter. Take care of them both. Please!"

"I will. Be safe, Danvers girls." Sam flew over to where Amelia was tending to tying down her daughter, to help keep her still for an IV. Looking over, she watched Astra and Jehna holding down Maggie so Jackie could do the same.

"What can I do?" Megan asked, gloving up. Lena looked at her, but Lucy gave a thumbs up.

"We need to get tox screens on them, draw enough to look it over. My daughter has machines that she's invented for stuff like this, for kryptonians." Sam explained.

"Baby? Maggie? It's Luce. Come back to me Maggie. I'm here. I love you." She whispered in her wife's ear, noticing the sedative taking effect that Lena had injected into the IV line. "Rest love." Lucy watched Jehna remove the ring from Ruby's finger, the younger kryptonian knocked out as well luckily, slipping it on with Sam's okay.

"Jhune." Artemis whispered something to her, when she walked around the table. Kieran and Luvrii noticed the interaction. "Dreamer is going to keep little Rose until all of this is resolved. We don't need to bring Roselyn into this mess. My mom is gonna head over there right now. Aaron's team is going with her. Julee and her team, will stay on this wing."

"I will get everything I got on my system, leave it in Lucy's hands and then head over to join Nia and Aaron's team. She needs one of her moms right now or she will get scared."

"Lena? I'll take you over when you are ready." Astra told her, hanging back for the moment. "Captain Remzi and his agents are on their way."

"Jehna?" Her sister's met Sam's own. "I want...this..EVIL...animal...torn into pieces." Oh they were on the same page, most definitely..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

There were no words as both of them soared through the autumn cloudy sky, barely revealing the stars they had once gazed upon as kids. Neither needed to say anything, already well aware of what they would talk about if they had chosen to. One stopped high above the buildings, pointing down and informing the other. The blue glow had turned to fire orange and simple amber had become pure blood reds in their own. Above all else, just one feeling enveloped them. Infuriating hate.

The first lead the second down through the gaping hole, into the passage and down another tunnel. They pointed to the massive one, signifying what damaged fury could accomplish. Two touched down and once inside, their burning orbs had yet to relinquish that powerful glow.

"Alektrah..Dhahz Osh Iovis Khughu." 'Cage for the animal.'

"Solaeris Aoe?" One nodded and both walked over to the capsule of ice, left before. 'Sun of War. Creative.' They stopped and fired their heat vision at the same time, holding back so the frozen dome would melt slower. Little by little they saw who resided in the zero below hell. Finally, the prisoner within could see them too, but they could care less. Dressed in the same suits essentially, they stood motionless before her.

"Well well. If it isn't Ms. Director herself. You looked better in.." Solaeris didn't give her the opportunity to finish her sentence and just like that, one mild punch to the gut and she was on her knees gasping.

"Khuhtov Rrosh Aoe." Phoenix walked right up to Rebecca, who looked up as a foot snapped upward and collided with her chin. Her body flung up in the air and fell onto her back roughly. 'Your turn again.' The sergeant barely rolled onto her side before she was grabbed by her shorter hair and drug towards who stood, waiting with crossed arms. Once dropped at the other's feet, she was grabbed by the throat and lifted right off the ground.

"Al….lexxx.." She hadn't understood real power before, but looking into those glowing blood fires, her heart began to pound heavily in her chest. Stupidly, Rebecca reached out and touched her crush's arm and instantly screamed out by the action. 'YOU..MESSED..with what..is MINE!' Phoenix dropped the bitch then kicked her across the room, admiring the whimpering she heard from her. "Lex...st..stop.."

"All of you..ALL of you in school, that pegged me for some pathetic…" She took the barely moving bitch by one of her wrists and lifted her up as she dangled in the air. "...mousy...child. You...NEVER should have thought that." Solaeris threw the human down onto the floor and pushed her over onto her stomach. "Who, is pathetic NOW!" She raised her foot up just enough then slammed it down on top of Rebecca's right hand. The moment her boot met it, the woman screamed in absolute agony.

"Hey Solaeris, hold this for me." The crowbar was caught easily. Phoenix reached down and took the monster by the hand not broken, sliding her grip to the wrist. "See…" She kept Rebecca off the ground by just her wrist, floating up some. "I don't.." With her other hand she grabbed the first two fingers and snapped them back the wrong way than how they should bend, forcing more screams from her victim. "...take...lightly...to bitches, that HURT...MY..FAMILY!"

"Alex...Alex...p...p...p..pleeeease...it hurts...please..plea..AHHHHHHH!" The third and fourth finger were forced back, leaving the whole hand disfigured. Then the thumb was twisted so quick it remained in that shape. She let her drop to the floor at her feet, touching down.

"Crowbar?" Her sister tossed it to her and she stepped over the sobbing devil incarnate, holding the object in her hand and showing it to the one with wide tear filled eyes. One rip and the bar was in two pieces. Then she dropped one of them and fired her heat vision on the other part, stretching that half until it was just long enough. "Good." She bent down and took both of Rebecca's wrists, wrapping the longer piece around them tightly. "You won't be able to get that off. It's BEYOND your human strength."

"Shall I set up the chair for our captive? It's rude not to seat the host after all." Phoenix clasped her hands together for a moment, then gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh yes! You are so right sis." She hooked one finger under part of the makeshift cuffs, lifting her up and walking to one of the boxes. "Made quite a bit of damage to both these chambers I see. Redecorating?"

"A work of art, don't you think? Just enough to make it fun when I came back. The perfect entertainment room." She adjusted the bolted down chair and motioned for the prisoner to be placed in it. Phoenix threw her over and Solaeris smiled catching her. "You made a graaaave mistake in your decisions." Her sister handed her some leftover chains and she used her heat vision some just to warm up the links, then threw it right around the one she kept against the backrest with her foot. The screaming and sizzling was music to her ears. "Do be a dear sis, bring me that chemistry kit on the table at the cute little desk this thing has."

"With pleasure." While her sister went to retrieve the kit, she took the opportunity to wrap more of the chain around Rebecca. Once nice and tight, she heated up the links again until they began to shred through her clothes, blistering her skin in no doubt third degree burns.

"It occurred to me...that I didn't bring any of your samples here for you. Did you know that Phoenix here, knows all about chemistry? I heard you do too. That isn't going to help you any here though." The kit was set down on the metal tray wheeled over to her. 'Your turn.' 'Why thank you sis.' They traded places.

"Rebecca...Rebecca...Rebecca." She ran a finger along the tubes, inspecting each one while her sister brought over what they had stopped for. One hand was held out as the jar was set in it. "Did you know...there are eight plants in the world, which have some of the most painful peppers and salts, that can literally burn the wounds they are rubbed into?" She unscrewed the top, letting it fall to the ground as she threw the contents right onto the sergeant who had gone beyond screaming. "Have a good...sniff.." She shoved one of the small tubes up one nostril and then slammed another into the second nostril. One hand over the monster's mouth and she knew that the need for air would trump anything else. "I had your system hacked along with your feeds. Doesn't feel good when someone cuts off your oxygen by mouth huh."

"Her feet look a little cold." Solaeris chimed in and they both stood side by side, once the tubes dropped, bumped the back of one of their hands against the others and blew freeze breath on the thrashing animal's legs, especially her feet.

"Too much?" Phoenix questioned, slightly glanced at her sister.

"Not enough. Oh...oops. I think they might be too cold now. Ooooooooo...that will wake them up for sure." 

"Won't it?" She knelt down, holding the Phillips head screwdriver in her hand and drove it down on one of the frozen feet. "Ohhhh damn."

"What happened?"

"I bent the tip. Useless I guess for our project. Guess I will have to find something a bit heavier." Solaeris sighed, then noticed what was mounted to the wall.

"How about a fire extinguisher?" Her sister suggested. Her hand came up, waving two fingers slightly with a huge smile.

"Now WHY didn't I think of that!" She tossed Phoenix the object who, without a single moment to spare, slammed the bottom of it down on the right foot. "Ouch. That looked like it hurt. "Well shit."

"Did you ruin the extinguisher?"

"Damn. Well that didn't last very long. Guess we might have to go back to Home Depot then." Phoenix handed it to Solaeris, who tossed it away. "Oh she's not screaming anymore. See, this is why you shouldn't do drugs.

"Didn't they teach D.A.R.E in school?" She smirked at her NOW 'take no prisoners' sister, who kicked the monster so hard her and the chair went flying across the room and through the chamber wall. As it crashed onto the ground, the body separated from the chair and slid a ways away from it. "They don't make furniture like they used to."

"I guess not. Yeah, I think it stands for Drug, Abuse, Resistance Education. Ohhhh man. It passed out." They both flew right over to the broken figure, touching down close enough to it. She tapped her closed fist against Solaeris' again.

"What a shame." They both sighed. "Did you call in the armed forces?" Both turned around and began to walk away.

"Not yet." She brought her hand up to the com in her ear, preparing to do so, when both heard the loudest of shrieks sending them both to their knees. Screams ripped through their throats and out from their lips, covering their ears as tightly as they could. Yet the noise continued and unable to look any direction by how bad it was piercing their eardrums, the sisters were helpless until it stopped.

With their eyes shut, neither could see the green gas that filled the air and the red tints of the lights that covered the ceiling panels, well disguised by the carefully crafted paint job. They couldn't hear the person walking over to them either. With the company standing close enough to them, she watched as the two sisters began to cough violently gasping for breath. They fell onto their sides, hands no longer over their ears. Phoenix and Solaeris struggled to fight off what they were breathing in, gripping their stomachs as one of them grabbed their throat to try to clear it. The coughing fits continued until they could no longer remain conscious anymore.

With a loaded gun, she aimed at the disfigured body and fired six rounds. One touch of her watch and a band she preferred began to play over the hidden speakers, tapping the side to reroute the IP address of their pathetic implanted chips. She walked passed the corpse, to the wall and opened the panel, typing in which number it was. That particular floorboard slid back as the dead body fell right into the pit. The moment she heard the thump, she turned on the burners to take care of it. The floor closed up and she walked over to the two unconscious sisters, pulled a familiar device out that both knew far too well and dropped it at her feet. Now, standing between them she laughed and crushed the portal dimension key beneath her boot.

"Far too easy to have another Earth's me take care of luring the two of you. You really should have hidden your little toy better Supergirl. After all, the many times I broke into both your places, should have taught you both better. Thank you though. I did enjoy the different Earths at your expense. I should have captured that little Captain too, for letting her touch MY Alexandra. I wouldn't have known anything about these dimensions if it wasn't for the cameras I placed in the living room." Rebecca smiled, uncaring that she had killed herself, well the her from somewhere else. Now, she had BOTH Danvers sisters and no one..no one would find them..in time..


	3. Captive Neurosis

Chapter 3: Captive Neurosis (Second Saturday of September)

"DAMMIT!" Sam shouted as yet another wall met its demise by her fury. Her eyes burned with the blood fires of Reign, who she had allowed hold when the first week had passed. Two weeks in and no one knew where the Danvers sisters were. Maggie was recovering with Lucy on constant watch. Ruby had been trying to gain back the rest of her powers, but kept struggling due to what she had been drugged with. They both had undergone several days in clean rooms, to get over what their bodies and minds had been screaming for.

The drug itself, Lena and Lucy had spent hours decoding as to what exactly was in it. Amelia and Jackie continued to test the two in the AOD's rehabilitation wing. Megan had spent hours learning everything she could, with the aid of Susan and Nia. The Naltorian had taken care of little Rose who had been frantically crying out for her mama. Once Ruby could function on a calmer level, she joined her mom's side with them working out calculations that the CEO and Co Director had factored into the mystery. The FBI agent also assisted in trying to uncover her diabolical sister's horrid formula. To say she wasn't happy about it was an understatement. 

"Sam, can you come down to the lab?" Artemis looked up at the speaker in the corner, after hearing the request. She cooled down the glow in her orbs, centered that part of her that needed to calm and headed to the lab. The moment she stepped in, she was met with an entire group of their family. "We've narrowed down the IP to these sectors." Lucy pointed, with Maggie beside her. Apparently both patients had been cleared to come to this area. Sam took note of that immediately.

"We have twenty teams approximately, with fifteen on each. Every team has a Captain to lead. Captain Sawyer will handle things from the command center. Captain Vasquez will be in charge of supplying everything needed for this. I will need you, Astra, Jhune and Skye to be the ears for these four sectors. Surrounding the grid at these four corners, will make it easier to fan out." Lena continued on. "Astra has given training in the military combat techniques she knows, to every agent." Now that they knew that Ruby had her full strength back, she could proceed in the rescue mission.

"You are to wear these bicep cuffs Skye. If your readings fall back to what they were during your purge, you will be pulled back. If for whatever reason you begin to feel ill, press on the left one at the side and we will send a medivac for you." Susan told her. Ruby had no objection to their close monitoring of her. Even though she had agreed to the cuffs, her greatest concern had been the fact that her ring couldn't pick up her other mom at all. This had been something she had voiced and with one touch of the so called bracelet that her aunt apparently handled with ease, they all discovered it was but a rouse. There was no kryptonite in it and after careful recollection, the kryptonians realized that none of them had been weakened with it being so close to them before.

"We believe the site you two had been found in, can shed some light on where they are now. The remains of a body, belonging to the twisted human being, has been identified as Rebecca. This is where this is the problem." Megan shared, confident in her next words. "She wouldn't not have some sort of fail safe. One main direction has never been her strong suit. I don't know how she did it, but that body isn't her. I would bet my own life on it."

"Perhaps…" Everyone turned, armed or glowing with kryptonian power, to the owner of the voice. Right away they recognized who it was and who was with them, quickly calming their tension. "Thought you guys could use help finding the Danvers duo." Sara announced with who she considered a little sister, beside her. Thea waved to the group, dressed in her Speedy attire with Sara in her White Canary suit. "What do you guys have so far?"

"Remind me, to thank you later." Sam told her with them clasping the other's forearm as a warrior's greeting. Once parted, Ruby did as well, then hugged Thea.

"Well…..let's get our girls back shall we?" Sara would fill their heads with positive thoughts, until they believed it with all their hearts. A ring of one's phone though completely tilted the axis.

"Go ahead Nia." The terrified voice brought out an unyielding fear to everyone.

"I had a vision and it nearly..it nearly broke me guys! Kara is going to come back for her child! She will fight every one of you! Alex will be with Rebecca!" Artemis and Kieran's eyes met, swallowing down the hard lump in their throats at what Dreamer was telling them. "Alex will BE Rebecca's! She shoots Sam and Maggie and stabs Lena! Kara is terrified of her! She won't know ANY of us! She runs with Rose and Alex..she.."

They could hear Nia's sobs between words, every single thing said, unbalancing them all. "She snaps..Ruby gets away with Rose but..please..we HAVE to stop this! They won't be sisters! They won't know each other! They won't know any of us! You HAVE TO STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING!!"

No one could move. No one could breathe. Tears rolled down their faces. Everything had changed and they knew then and there...they were RUNNING out of time..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Danvers sisters hung from glowing green shackles connected to green chains, attached to a beam along the ceiling. Both of them had their legs bound together by similar shackles at the ankles. Their heads were slumped forward, a sign they were still unconscious, as she ran her fingers along the cheek of the short auburn haired one. The other she could care less for, but it was insurance so her plans would continue. Their mouths were covered, tight braided leather between their teeth under the muzzles she had put on them.

Then there was the beautiful ring that had been on her dearly beloved, that she was certain had been the reason for the tad gift of telepathy. She dropped it into a see through jar, covered in a layer of lead paint to ensure it wouldn't be detected. Then there was her well constructed base, under the ocean, complete with all the amenities she needed so no one would find them. The cost was well worth it, to have everything at her disposal. Inside the jar too, was the remains of their trackers she had carefully removed from them both. A few simple codes and the signals had been sent to a hundred different locations. None of those places would be anywhere near close to where they actually were.

"Such beauty, I envy this gift you were given sweet Alex." Her voice must have reached because slowly the stunning creature was coming to. A groan beneath belt and muzzle and the Director's head lifted some. Beautiful chocolate hues were finally visible to her and with them open, Rebecca smiled at her. The response however was anything but warm.

Instantly now awake, though feeling rather nauseous, Alex began to squirm and attempt to break free, looking up at the sickly green glow that bound her wrists and as she tried to kick, she looked down to see the same putrid neon green. Her head flung forward and she growled at the woman, sending her fury and hate through her stare. With what she was bound with, along with the red glow she noticed, she couldn't break loose and rip apart her captor with her bare hands..yet. "Now now, sweet Alex." Danvers followed the direction the finger pointed and gasped with eyes widening. "I'd behave if I were you." Phoenix was going to enjoy ripping every limb off this bitch's body.

Rebecca expected this reaction and honestly had hoped for it. She walked over to the other sister and with her movement, listened to her darling struggle and growl. Just like Alex, Kara had begun to wake. She reached up, taking her by the chin and lifting it some. "Wakey wakey little Kara." Cerulean blues were shown to her and she gave the same sinister grin, watching the exact same reaction as Alex, laughing at it. "Welcome back, alien sister of my love."

Kara heard the groans and muffled growls and when she looked over, meeting her sister's gaze she flipped her head back and snarled at Rebecca. "Did you really believe that person to be me? Well, you were right. Wrong Earth though. Thank you for that nifty little toy. I destroyed it though." Solaeris had never wanted to murder anyone, but now when she got free, this monster would be the first. To hell with her reputation as Supergirl for that privilege.

She looked at one sister and then the other, but her attention was only for one. Rebecca sauntered over to her twisting, thrashing Alex, holding her hand out waving a finger to teach her to behave. "I suggest you listen and learn that I control you beautiful Alexandra. I know you hate being called that. For me though, I find it so fitting to the intense, intelligent, sexy woman you are. So this is how it will work. The moment you respond the wrong way.." She turned around and went to her training table. Rebecca grabbed the tranquilizer gun and loaded one of the rounds, turning to face them. "..she will be taught your lesson. Just like your gorgeous latina ex and that spunky daughter of yours, this isn't any knockout drug. It's my special blend that I used on both of them, but double the dose. I am going to give you a chance to understand why I am doing this." She looked directly into her precious gem. "Do you want to know?"

Alex and Kara looked at each other and she watched her sister shake her head. Danvers put her head forward and nodded to protect Kara. "Very good. You are learning already." Rebecca would delight in bending her soulmate to her desires. Her hand came back up as she brushed the side of Alex's face. Ignoring the growls and hearing the rattling of the chains, she pulled something from her pocket. "I wouldn't give you something so evil as coke. I've got something special for you." Rebecca unscrewed the cylindrical jar and dumped the powder into her palm bringing her hand up.

Kara watched, helpless to get to her sister, as something was blown directly into Alex's face. She fought her restraints, uncaring if they cut her or burned her skin. Her sister's head rolled, she looked completely out of it and her groan nearly broke Kara's heart. Tears ran down her face as a step stool was brought over and placed in front of Phoenix. The evil woman stepped up, until she was at the same height at Alex's head. Kara thrashed and struggled, screaming even gagged.

Rebecca finally had her beloved Alex and one kiss and a little whisper and she knew the scopolamine formula she had created, especially for kryptonians, had begun to take effect. "It's okay baby. I'm going to free you from that cruel life you've been forced to live. I'll keep you safe now." A slight groan came from sweet Danvers, with unbalanced dilated eyes. "She won't hurt you now. None of them will." She blindfolded Alex, ensuring the devil's breath would tighten its hold on the gorgeous Director. Rebecca stepped down after whispering more loving words to her, unchaining Alex's legs and removing the ankle shackles. She let the objects fall and picked up the stool, placing it in front of the blonde.

Kara was sobbing, losing the strength to fight her bindings, knowing she couldn't break free now. She was watching something done to her sister, that Cadmus, nor Lex, even the kryptonians she faced, couldn't do. Kara didn't know what was happening, but as her chin was grabbed she was faced to look into Rebecca's eyes. This true devil was in charge of their fate and she knew it. "I'm sorry I have to take her away from you. She won't be harmed Kara. I would never hurt her. I love her Supergirl. This must be done." Kara watched as their captor held up a hand of white powder in her palm. "This is for the best. I'm sorry Kara." She felt what was blown at her, cover her face and with the hold of her chin, she couldn't fight what it was. "Let it take you Kara."

Rebecca did feel bad that she had to strip the little sister from everything she knew. In a way she was freeing her finally and that's what she forced herself to believe. Kara would be emptied of every memory she had of the Danvers family. It really was a shame, but it was for the best. Rebecca would make her remember that she had a daughter, but the father had abandoned her. No one else would be in her thoughts but little Rose. Her cousin had been killed. Her family had been murdered. She would trust no other, not even Alex.

How Rebecca had done what no other could and all it took was some research and time in the service to do exactly what she wanted. Supergirl would never be known. Krypton would be gone. Hallucinations would fill dreams. But Rebecca would have Alex. Forever..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Five more days had passed with no results. Teams had kept up their searches as Ruby, Sam, Astra and Jehna scanned anything and everything in sight. Reluctantly, they all needed sustenance and a little shut-eye. Shifts had been assigned, with agents nerve wracked by their Director and greatest angelic hero absent from the AOD. Skye was first to fall to exhaustion and took the downtime to go over grids with Kieran. The former General Astra had worn herself thin, collapsing after two solid days without any sleep. Jhune's fury became the victim of four abandoned military bases. Artemis began to have nightmares, wide awake, resulting in her falling out of the sky only to be caught by her sister.

Maggie had thrown more than one chair across the conference room. She had punched and kicked walls and screamed that they shouldn't have been captured. Lucy's own anger brought destruction to two break rooms, unloading more than one clip with a gun of her choosing. Lena couldn't concentrate after no sleep for three days, running on caffeine and energy bars. Her body revolted and with it she was hugging the toilet emptying far too much to the point she passed out a few times in the bathroom.

The eighteenth day, combining the two weeks gone and six days more, had come and still, no change to Nia's visions except that they became more and more graphic and violent. She had cried herself to sleep, resulting in more visions which had people rushing over to wake her before she fell even further into unconsciousness. Speedy and the White Canary were wearing thin too, but refused to give up. Sara had carried Thea into one of the med bay beds, making sure she got enough rest for a while. That was four hours ago. 

Sara trained some in the gym, letting her exercises lead her to a focused mind. That's when the idea came to her, changing quickly as she ran out of the gym, towards their main meeting area. Once collected, she walked right over to the table with their map, slowly narrowing down the search parameter. She pointed, asking for and marking off areas they had covered. She wasn't aware of the tapping she had begun with a pen on the table, annoying the hell out of Lena and Lucy most of all.

"Hey Lena." Lance caught Kieran's attention who looked up from diagrams. "Something has been nagging at me."

"Besides your glorious attitude? Oh please, do enlighten us White Canary." Lucy said, getting a glare from Sara. But she noticed the assassin tapping the top of a pen against her chin. "I give up. You gotta have something. The noise reduction is appreciated though." Sam and Jehna turned to face the rest of them at the strategy table. "I see the wheels turning in that head of yours. Give it up." 

"We have been looking at nothing but land, correct?" They all nodded, with Ruby and Astra looking on. "What is that old expression? Land and sea?" Everyone but Sara and her practically little sister's jaw dropped at that. The moment it was mentioned Thea, who had followed the assassin after a quick whistle to alert her, came over with that game plan. She cleared everything off the table except the map that had red marks all over it. Taking the blue whiteboard marker for the plexi-glass over the giant map, she circled sectors of all currents.

"We need to look BELOW the surface, so to speak. There is quite a few areas, but that is why we have underwater drones correct?" Lucy nodded. "Let's get your agents in suits and get you kryptonians in diving gear."

"I remember Alex telling me that Kara couldn't breathe underwater. So it's imperative that you guys have tanks with plenty of oxygen." Maggie told them. "Grab the wet suits everyone, time to dive deep…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She felt so disoriented and unable to see anything since blindfolded, even though her body no longer hung from restraints. Still, there was a tightness on her wrists and despite every tug, Alex couldn't get free. The softest of voices kept talking to her and with it she felt a gentle touch on her face and sometimes her arms. Things were so confusing, but she held onto that loving voice. Why was she kept cuffed, if she was spoken to and touched?

Even in her tight agent black suit, that hugged to her gloriously, Rebecca continued to whisper in her love's ear. Upon an air mattress she had brought just for the beautiful Alexandra, she kept her handcuffed with just enough kryptonite in the metal attached to a large thick ring, secured to the cement floor. How she yearned to bring Danvers to her own quarters and hold her the way she longed to. It wasn't time yet. There was still a bit of fight left in the Director. Physical and psychological training as an agent had certainly made it far more difficult to fully have her mind, body and heart. Though slowly, that struggle was lessening. 

After a few more words, she left her beloved to rest and tend to the other woman, who was now a desperate pleading mother looking for her child, no longer with the last name of her adoptive sister. Rebecca made sure to keep her mind adrift, administering a blast of the scopolamine mixture in the fireproof clear box. Kara would slide down the wall, sobbing and begging to be let go, to get to her daughter.

She made sure to give them both food and water, plenty of fluids due to what their bodies were taking in. She had even assisted them in using the restroom, bathed them and redressed them after cleaning their tight agent uniforms. It had been so fun feeding Alex as she sat with her, speaking nothing but comforting caring words to ensure they would be together again soon. Ever so often, she would return to the surface for fresh air and open the pipes to give both her captives that as well. When she did, Rebecca would stabilize the pressure since they were so deep under the ocean.

"Don't worry my love. I will protect you from them." She kissed Alex's cheek and took leave to head back to the surface. She needed groceries to keep both women fed, taking the lift up to the yacht she had anchored in place. It was a beautiful night, so clear and held the wonderful view of the stars. She wished Alex was up here with her, enjoying them in her arms. Soon.

Rebecca climbed down the steps to where the jetski was tied up, unbuckling the straps. She had made sure to time how long she would be gone. Alex's safety was most important to her and using all her concoctions on her sister was just plain fun. About to mount her ride to the wharf, she wasn't aware of who was floating above her.

"You.." Sam grabbed the bitch by the back of her neck, floating up higher. "..have.." She nodded to Jehna who descended and hovered over the water, directly in front of them. "..our.." Astra and Ruby were at their sides, boxing the animal in. "...LOVED ONES!!" With the hold she had on Rebecca, she knew there was no way she could even speak.

"Got her?" Maggie, Lena, Lucy, Sara and Thea all coasted up to the kryptonians and their subject responsible for everything. "I'm switching the valve over." Sawyer spoke with the others on their Sea-Doo skis doing the same. "Let's go get our Danvers girls." As those with their gear dove down, Artemis tossed her prey onto the yacht deck. Before she could get up, Skye and Jhune had her pinned down by the arms. Astra let her eyes begin to glow as her feet touched the deck floor too.

"I don't take kindly to what is mine, TAKEN from me!" Sam let Reign come forward easily, put her foot on Rebecca's chest and pushed down some making the human gasp and kick to get free. "You see, I know exactly..what Solaeris did. A few calls to some friends on other Earth's and your little trick was discovered. It's not nice to kill. I would know if heat vision was used on a body to burn it, you stupid..STUPID human."

"Before they left, I read my Aunt's mind with my Mom's help. Alex is my other Mom you know. You..have messed, with the WRONG family." Skye nodded to them and reached out and put her hand on the woman's head. The moment the contact was there, her eyes began to burn and she released a howl by the agony of what she discovered. About to unleash her heat vision, Jehna grabbed her wrist and with the contact the power shifted. 'What she did to them Aunt Jehna..oh Rao..what she did...we have to reverse it..' Jhune tightened her grip so Skye would look at her. She elicited her glow and pulled her into that power. Artemis and Astra touched them too, sharing the psychic connection. 'Tijrea, we are using the ring Skye has, to connect. I am forcing my link to you because you need to find the other ring. From what we have read, it's on a table in some sort of jar. Find it please. Get it on Alex's finger.'

They held onto one another, forcing more from the one they kept pinned down. Her screams finally ended with the loss of her voice. They waited and finally they got an answer in their com pieces.

"Oh fuck!! Both of them are really messed up guys. Little Danvers is screaming for Rose like crazy. She doesn't recognize any of us! Danvers freaked out when we removed the blindfold and uncuffed her. They have these damn locked kryptonite bracelets on them. Lena figured out how to get them off. She's administering the serum to both of them right now. We might have to put dampener cuffs on them so they don't hurt themselves and we can bring them safely up. She was using...SHE WAS USING SCOPOLAMINE ON THEM! I'm gonna KILL this bitch! I'm gonna fucking shoot off every digit and feed them to her.."

"I'm here sweetheart. Kara it's Lena. Darling? Yes love. It's me baby. We are gonna get you both out of here. Alex is here too. Rose is safe. Roselyn is with Nia. There you go. I know you don't like needles sweetheart. Trust me." Sam and Jehna looked at each other and prayed that Phoenix would be alright too. Ruby had tears running down her face, looking at her grandmother. The four of them were praying to Rao in pure faith fueled kryptonese.

"Danvers? Hey. Alex, it's Maggie. You know me. It's Mags. Yeah. Calm down. There you go. Yeah Kara is okay. I know Ally. I know. We have all been looking for you two. We are bringing the Danvers sisters home okay? Yeah. We're going home."

"We need to regulate the pressure before we bring them up." Sara came over the earpieces.

"Luckily, I had brought a couple spare tanks and masks. I figured we would need them."

"Good thinking Thea. We are bringing them up now. Get the medivacs ready."

"Already on it." Sam nodded to the agents who were preparing for their long lost and now found duo. She looked at her daughter who had flat out punched the one under them, completely knocking her out cold and leaving some extensive damage to the face. They watched as the gang came to the surface and with them, the two beautiful souls that they all had been hoping to bring home. Finally. The Danvers were FINALLY back..with their family..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Blue and brown both opened at the very same time. They gazed up at the beautiful paintings of the heavenly sky and the stars that glistened by warm lights. Where one looked left the other right and they took in more of the pastels in the peaceful room. Then they turned to face one another and with their eyes met, tears came out along with two smiles. Both noticed the plush mattress with the lightest of teals, they were on. They slowly reached over and took the other's hand.

"Kar.."

"Lexy.."

"I love you sis." They both said at the same time, smiling even though they cried. Somehow, they scooted closer and rolled onto their sides. Face to face completely, they gravitate towards one another embracing in the biggest hug. They cried and held on, never wanting to let go. That is how their loved ones found them when wanting to check on the Danvers. The group decided to leave them be, knowing they needed this time, just the two of them to work through things.

"Their memories of the events unfortunately, will come back. What was done to them to confuse them, will surface. I think it is best we just keep them together and by themselves for now. I want to hold my wife, as you want to hold yours Sam. I know you want to just jump into your other Mom's arms Ruby, but we have to take this slow and one step at a time."

"I'm considering throwing the bitch with the one we played target practice with Lee. It would be fitting."

"That it would." Lena sat down on the couch, grateful that Sam offered to comfort her and hold her with everything they had been through. If it hadn't been for the group effort, they wouldn't have come up with a serum to reverse the evil bitch's drug. Two more doses had to be given to the sisters and unfortunately, the dampening cuffs had to remain on, at least for now. They couldn't take any chances, especially since Alex had the agent training and Kara had learned from her sister how to fight. The two were monitored with the camera and microphones placed in the room.

Alex had figured out they were being taped, whispering to Kara what she had found. They understood why and now knew they were safe finally. She reached up and gently stroked her sister's face and when she did, her eyes went wide from the memory of when Rebecca had done that. Kara noticed the shakes right away and held the hand on her face, putting her other one on Alex's and their eyes met once again.

"Do you remember, when I faced Psi and she made me feel things, that terrified me?"

"Yes." Alex kept her not so shaky hand on Kara's face and felt the warmth of the one on hers.

"She forced her way into my mind. Forced me to relive the scariest moments of my life. I tried to beat her. I tried and I couldn't. Do you remember that it was you that brought me back from all she did to me?" The Director nodded. "You are not alone, because I'm here. I'm not alone, because you're here. We connect on another level."

"We should come with a warning label." They both chuckled, holding each other's hand and touching each other's faces. "She...she did things to me Kar.." Kara wiped the escaping tears from Alex's face. "I hated it. I hated what she was doing to my mind."

"I know how you feel Alex. She took everything from me. She took you and Lena. She made me feel alone all over again. I kept trying to fight the fear that she was forcing on me. Some part of me knew that was what she was erasing, was everything I am and everyone I love. I was trying so hard to keep my memories. She was taking them one by one and i couldn't..I couldn't stop it."

"Kar I was forgetting..I couldn't remember you.." Kara pulled her sister closer, running fingers through Alex's short hair. "She took it all.." Alex broke in her sister's arms, not feeling like that badass agent usually so damn strong. Even stronger than Supergirl at times.

"The silence." Alex pulled back some to see her sister's eyes water. "That silence. That was the one thing that was the worst for me. Worse than Krypton exploding. Worse than what evil I had endured here. Like..oh Rao..like the Phantom Zone. Like..you taken and nearly dying. Not able to save you from..from.." She took a deep breath then broke against her big sister. "The silence Lexy. The..that look in your eyes. That..look when I saw..you taken from me. My..sister..taken from me.." She struggled out, barely but a whisper. 

"I'm here Kar." Alex told her. "I'm here." When her sister let go of her hand, she reached up and slid her fingers through Kara's long blonde hair. A smile crept over her lips and Kara's matched hers.

"Danvers sisters. Stronger..Together." They spoke with their foreheads touching. They were going to get through this. Together. They were going to fight these fears, together. Both sisters heard a little squeal and then someone clapping and before they realized it, little Roselyn was between them. They laughed and hugged her and she peppered their foreheads with kisses. One little girl, warmed their hearts and made them feel like they could take on anything.

Lena ran in, frantic to get to her daughter before she caused havoc. But what she saw, put her mind at ease. Her wife and sister were hugging Rose and tickling her. They were laughing and enjoying the company. Sam poked her head in and Lena motioned her over. Alex and Kara noticed who else was in the room and smiled at them. Their wives came closer and took the dampening cuffs off of them. With them removed, the Danvers didn't feel as weak.

With all the commotion, the rest of their family came in and ran over to hug the sisters. In the safety of their loved ones, Alex and Kara could finally breathe again. They knew they had so much to work through. Both of them had their own demons to face. But for the time being, together they were stronger…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You have..got to be shitting me!" Sawyer dropped the tablet on the command center table. "She..SHE is the fucking reason for them??" The Co Director nodded to her wife. "So she had him murdered?" 

"It appears that way, after going through all the footage and finding the system she used." Megan explained, handing her an ice cold water bottle. "I guess she was pissed Rick tried to kill her." Alex thanked her and screwed off the lid to down the third one she had felt the need for, drinking it. She was far too dehydrated lately. 

"But the Meta-human?" Lena had known some about Gayle, but apparently not as much as she thought.

"She had been planning this ever since high school, if I had to guess. So she was the funds behind that asshole's plan." Sam snarled, only to see her wife join their conversation.

"Give me that." Alex practically ordered, tossing away the empty bottle. Lucy obliged and handed the tablet to her Director. Danvers looked it over and without anything holding her back, crushed the side of it by her grip. "Khap..Som Bem..Chai Zhed." 

"Wait sis what? Kill? What is.." Kara said, walking over to stand beside her sister. The amber waves shifted darker and darker in their glow. "What has you so up..set.."

"That..bitch." Alex looked her sister in the eyes, attempting to keep that control on her powers. Something ignited Kara's own by the tension in Phoenix's face. Solaeris felt her forearm grabbed and their minds connected. 'SHE was responsible for Rick! For Psi!' Neither of them could contain their rage and no one was willing to get close enough to the Danvers, some of them backing up slowly.

"I..will..Chai Zhed! I WILL.KILL HER!!" Kara and Alex broke the physical contact and she turned around to head down to the cell block. No one could stop her from snapping Rebecca's neck. No one had the power to keep her from her decision. No one, but Skye. "Rrosh." Kara told her niece in kryptonese, but Ruby wouldn't budge. "Move." The growl didn't phase the younger kryptonian in the least. 'RROSH SKYE!' She knew with the ring on Ruby's finger, that she would hear her enraged demand.

"Astra Skye." Alex warned her daughter, agreeing with her sister's method. Still, Ruby remained firm. "Move."

"No." Ruby let her blood red fires ignite in their glow. She wouldn't let either of them go to where they wished too. Skye was well aware of the personal vendetta they both had. If she had to take down both of them, so be it. "Sorry Mom." She told Artemis, who was ready to step in. Jhune stopped her and Astra hadn't moved. "Stand down." Ruby told her other mom and aunt. "Stand down." 'Ruby...don't make us teach you what years as an agent taught me.' Skye wasn't scared of Alex's little speech, in fact...it fueled her. 'Ruby, you are my daughter and I am telling you...move.'

"I am the Epol Dovrrosh remember?" She didn't want to tap into her darker powers, but they were pushing her toward doing so.

"Young Darkness. Yet...you saved Kara." Alex reminded her. 'Believe in her Ruby. Believe in her okay? Not me.' Ruby was ready to respond, until her mom flew off and they already knew exactly what direction Artemis was going. "SKYE! GO!!" She didn't need to be told twice, noticing her aunt wearing a familiar dampener cuff. 'Shit.. Mom.' But just as she was about to fly after her, Jehna slapped one of the same bracelets on her wrist too. "What??"

"Jhune?!" Alex and Kara both yelled, noticing what was around her wrist.

"She….won't...kill.." Jehna attempted to say, before she hit her knees from the effect of the bracelet. The moment Alex and Kara went to help her up she did the same to them, with the three of them on the floor. "She...is Sam..not...Artemis." Ruby collapsed as well groaning and sighing, laying on her back

"How did you four get…" Lucy looked at Jehna and gave the kryptonian an intense glare. "Four of you. Four, powerful kryptonians. One...wait. Wait where..did Astra go?"

"Great." Alex, Jehna, Kara and Ruby sighed putting their heads back staring at the ceiling. Lena had no words. Luckily for the Co Director, she did.

"Astra. Artemis. Return up top. I repeat, return up top!" Lucy demanded through the com. She glanced over as both archers headed the same direction. "Ummm...where do you two think you are going?" Sara and Thea ignored her, taking off to the cell block. "Greeeeat. NO ONE listens!"

"So uh...who taught Sam that trick?" Lena asked as Ruby, Kara and Jehna pointed at Alex. Phoenix narrowed her eyes.

"I'm deducting from your salaries." Danvers grumbled to which Kieran snapped her fingers. "What."

"I...pay...yours."

"Tssssssss.. That is how the Director gets Directed." Maggie laughed, turning more than one head her way. "It was too convenient, humor me."

"I just married her." Lucy commented.

"You just kiss her ass." She snickered "I mean, after all you're Co Directing her where?"

"She pays both our salaries dear." She reminded her wife. Sawyer was about to fire back, but knew she couldn't. Instead she mouthed, she does? "Yep."

"Didn't factor that one in, did you Captain?" Alex smirked with Maggie rolling her eyes.

"Guys…" Kara gasped. They all looked at her as a flurry of coughing fits hit her at once. "..g….g….gu..guys.." Her coughing didn't let up and Lucy was yelling, so was Alex, for Amelia and Jackie. "H...he...l...p.." It was growing more difficult to breathe, feeling as if her lungs were on fire. Her skin burned, her eyesight was fading. Lena and Maggie were pushing her sisters and niece back and she didn't know why. Nothing sounded right and her body hurt inside..outside. Hell everywhere.

"BURN THE DAMN THING OFF HER WRIST!! NOW!!" Alex barked, forced to stay back. None of them had their anti-kryptonite bracelets or rings on. The necklace that Lena had made her wife as a fail safe, did no good to her when it wasn't on. "Lena...where is.."

"Darling? Kara? Baby, where is your..Kara?! KARA!!" She was screaming out and she wasn't the only one. But she noticed right away, that Kara hadn't noticed. Her love's color was far too pale. Her skin had glowing cracks under it like charges of electricity. The white in Kara's eyes had the same cracks of green. The blues in them were gone. Her own pupils were green.

"KARA!!" Sam and Astra, Sara and Thea ran back in and immediately the Director kicked Artemis hard enough to make her drop down for some reason.

"Why aren't they..GET THEM OFF!!" Alex yelled at her wife who looked at her in full blown confusion, seeing the shift in now frantic amber waves. That's when they all heard the alarms blaring. The look in Sam's eyes told her something entirely different. The alarms and notifications got louder, but to those of kryptonian blood, they were silent. "Sam.."

"Alex?" She felt something heavy on her wrist and looking over at her mom with unbalanced vision, warranted the same fear. "What..happened.." Sam barely could see the horror at what was happening to her sister, that struggled to fight what her body was enduring. She tried to meet her mother's eyes and the moment she did, they were all engulfed in pitch blackness.

"Get the emergency generators up! NOW!" Lucy shouted with her wife tossing her two broken emergency glow sticks, then a whole box of unbroken ones. Thea and Lena went about snapping them all one by one. Sara had her batons out, forming them into her combat bo stick. Lucy had drawn her weapon, holding it up with both hands and watching for the wrong activity.

"We're here!" Amelia and Jackie announced, with Aaron's and Julee's teams in tow. "Oh my god.." The lights flashed back on, along with the rest of the power that had gone out.

"I need them backed away Lena! Move them back!" Hamilton yelled at her. Both husband and wife and their agents, pulled the other kryptonians away from Kara's green veined body. None of them had seen her this bad before. Amelia watched one of her staff about to hand her the box of needles. "We won't need those." She knew what that meant. "Gotta stay with me Supergirl. Gotta stay with us Kara. C'mon Zor-El. Stay with us."

"MOVE!" Everyone heard his angry voice and before anyone could blink, J'onn had ripped each bracelet off of the kryptonians. "Nia sent me." He told them. His worry grew when the bracelet he had ripped off his kryptonian daughter, didn't do anything to help her heal. "Something's wrong."

"J'onn." Alex grabbed his wrist and showed him her ring. Ruby showed him hers. 'What..can..can we..do J'onn. wha..happening. Ugh..okay head's clear. What can I do. Please..tell me.'

"Kara? Kara...Kara...Kar..KARA!" Ruby yelled, watching in absolute horror as the paddles were put over Kara's chest. Their family and friends looked on, nervously as her body bucked up with each shock. The number kept increasing and with every attempt, the readings hadn't changed. "AUNT KARA!"

"No...no….noooo...no." Alex had never expected this sight. They had endured trial after trial, but always come on top in the end. 'Rao...Rao Sokao. Rao...Voikir Khuhtov Aoe. Sokao.' "Save her. Sokao Rao. Voikir Kara Zor-El. Save her please..please. Please.."

"Charging! CLEAR!" Their hopes were hanging on by a thread, but that's when the machine showed life. The breath they had all been holding, could finally be released. Worries hadn't ceased though.

"Let's get her to the med bay." Hamilton said calmly, looking up when she felt a hand grab her own. "I've got her Alex." Amelia promised. "I've got her." The Director nodded, unable to gather the strength to stand just yet.

"What happened?" Mother and daughter asked with Lance and Queen doing the same.

"Follow her J'onn." Alex said and she watched the Martian Manhunter fly out to catch up with Hamilton and her staff. When she knew she could stand, Maggie and Lucy helped her up. She watched Lena pull Ruby up. Astra helped both her daughters up.

"Here.." Maggie tossed Alex the jar, who opened it up immediately. "Should give all of you a solar charge or two. So we have a huge problem." Sawyer hated to bring it up, but with the way things were now, it was apparent to. "Time stamped." She watched the shock cross her ex's face, who shifted her expression, handing over the tablet for the rest of them to see. "Four hours ago." Maggie whispered to Danvers.

The Director lightly touched her ex's elbow without anyone else looking. 'Four hours?' 'Yes. She didn't know she put the bracelets on you guys did she?' She didn't remove the contact. 'Her eyes told me the truth Mags. What the hell happened?' 'I'm not sure. Until we know, I suggest you have Ruby take the ring off. I know she would never hurt any of us but..' She understood the notion. 'I will remove mine. She can't search my thoughts without it.'

Alex shifted her fingers and carefully removed the ring then slid it into her sleeve. 'Can you still hear me? Bite your lip if you can.' Maggie did so. 'Jehna isn't as used to this as I am. I have hers, Ruby's and Kara's blood in me. I don't know if I can hear yours. If I can, I'll tell you and you tell me if I am right. If I'm right, bite your lip.'

Phoenix reached within, focusing on Tijrea. The moment she did, she found her thoughts picking up something she hadn't in so very long in her own mind. 'The card you left me. You wrote on it, to put this on and where to meet you.' She watched for the answer and when she got it, she continued. 'I was your lifeline down there. You were mine, when she tried to remove you and Kar from me. I love Sam. You love Lucy. We really need to work on our communication better don't we?'

Maggie knew it wasn't the time for smiles, so she just bit again instead. "Maybe we should get this show on the road and get to Little Danvers hmm?" That last song, it wouldn't give up it's hold on her and she wasn't the only one reminded of that day. 'We have no past. We won't reach back. Keep with me..forward all through the night.' 'And once we start, the meter clicks..' 'And it goes running all through the night.' 'Until it ends..' 'There is no end.' She hadn't even realized she had bitten her lip again, holding it between her teeth for a moment, just like the tears she forced with everything of her to push back and dare not shed until much later.

"I agree with the Captain." Sam responded, after taking a second capsule then passing the water bottle around. When they knew they were okay, they booked it to the med bay. There could be plenty of conversations later. Right now, Kara needed all of them..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ideals and morals had taken a backseat, the minute they all watched Kara's body hit more and more seizures. Ten hours in the OR, one anti-kryptonite shield later and seven serums brought barely any positive results. The spasms had quit, the flat lines had ended, but they were no closer to leeching the deadly toxin out of her system.

"I've got her and she's calmer now, thanks to that little bracelet Lena. Susan and Julee are with me. Aaron's and her team are keeping guard. Are Alex's chosen agents with you guys?"

"Yes. Thank you." Lena told Nia, wiping the tears from her face. "Tell her both her moms love her okay? Keep that on her for now. I am having one of my guards bring you her nintendo switch, box and games. That should sidetrack her."

"Take care of my sister Lena. Take care of my hero." She nodded as their call ended. Her best doctor came in, touching her shoulder and warranting their mutual expressions.

"She's stable for now." Amelia told everyone that had gathered in the medical wing. She looked around, at family and friends and so many other agents. "I'm going to need another sample from you Sam. We just need to cross our fingers and keep on whatever theories and formulas you guys can come up with."

"I'll be back babe." Sam said to Alex, kissing her on the forehead as she followed Amelia into the other room. The moment the door shut, she let the darker color fill her eyes.

"I thought it was you." Hamilton exclaimed.

"If my blood can help her...I'll do it." Reign proclaimed. She knew that something wasn't adding up. Amelia motioned to her and the darker kryptonian held out her arm, resting it on the tray. "What is her condition? Really." A deep struggled sigh wasn't a good sign. "How was she poisoned like that?"

"The same way the monster knocked out twenty agents and escaped. It's as if...she knew."

"Meta-human?" Reign yearned to get to the bottom this, wincing slightly as the needed went in. "Tell me." She looked on as her blood was taken, then a small tray was tossed beside her leg where she was sitting on the exam table. "What is this?"

"Caps. I was able to remove one of them completely, without breaking it. We've had this situation before, back when she was first attacked. It was like, they were placed in specific areas of the body. These are far too sickly effective." Reign waited until Amelia was done then asked for a set of gloves. Once on, she carefully lifted up the crystallized cap. It was then, she noticed a tinge of purple in the repulsive green. "I'm not sure what it is." 

"Do you have enough?" She wanted to be sure that the doc took everything needed. "Only...part of me is immune to kryptonite. That changed when Sam took full control again."

"Does it look like, something of Krypton to you?" Reign turned the cap some shuttering. Whatever this was, it wasn't good.

"No." She wanted this bitch's blood splattered all over the streets for what was happening to Kara. When she got a hold of Rebecca again, HELL was gonna rain down by the former World Killer. 

"Put it in that container if you are going to show it to the others." Amelia suggested. Reign nodded and did so, tightening the lid. Once she put her feet back on the floor she walked out with the small container and into a room full of spectators.

"Iovis Im Kryptahnium Threhk Bokh." Her eyes burned with blood fires and with the nods, they all took off out of the AOD, hearing screams behind them, soaring into the sky.

"Why did you ask our kryptonian blood to come here Artemis?" Astra asked, facing her daughter but noticing a slight difference in her eyes.

"That isn't Sam. That's Reign." Jehna told her, noticing the slight nervousness. "I was that way the first time too."

"I don't like being this far from her Reign." She watched the darker part of her wife hand her a small container. "What is…"

"That doesn't look familiar." Astra commented, curious herself.

"Let me see it." Alex handed her the clear container. "Purple flecks?"

"Amelia was able to extract this from her body. This is the only one that is intact. I'm not certain what it is and knowing Mom doesn't know either...scares even me.."

"Phoenix? Phoenix, it's Kieran. Her vitals have stabilized. I repeat, Kryptonians...she's leveling out. She's not awake, but it's better." They all heard Lena's relief, but knew her heartbeat was anything but.

"Jhune...Skye. To the fortresses. Go over the database and keep your coms in. Astra, go with Skye. Artemis and I will remain here. Go." Phoenix commanded as they split up. Alex and her wife touched down on the AOD balcony, ignoring any looks as they walked back to where Kara was resting.

"I am going to look into Lena's records and see if anything pops up there" Sam said, heading toward the command center control station. Alex watched her wife walk away as Megan met her friend in the hall and hugged her, telling her how sorry she was for everything.

"It's not on you Megan. Don't ever think that okay? I appreciate all the help you've been giving us. It's been a life saver." The Director told her and noticed the FBI agent grabbing for her mints. "I swear, you and the Altoids."

"Can't help it. Want some?" Alex smiled, taking two and hugged her once more, popping them in her mouth. Megan told her to keep her informed on any changes. Alex nodded and walked over to her sister's room, noticing Maggie coming her way.

"I remember you had told me about the incident at the stadium, where you found her on the floor under it, trying to stop Corville. Did she...did she look..like that?"

"Yes. I hadn't seen her look that way around kryptonite before. Trust me, I've watched that shit by her and I even shot her with it the first time she came to DEO. That was something terrifying and I'd never watched all her veins glow a green that bright. It was as if her skin was cracking by surges of lightning." Alex hated this. Once again..Kara had a mask over her face. Once again she twitched and bucked some from the pain to her body. This was downright...cruel.

"Why isn't Little Danvers awake?" Maggie's concerns grew. That's who Kara was to her. She was Little Danvers. Always.

"Join me in here. We can keep an eye on her from the window and work out a couple of chemical theories I have been thinking of. Something was found in her body." She told the Captain as both slid into the well lit lab. "Hamilton extracted it, but she's not sure exactly what it is. Reign showed it to us. I gave it back to Amelia." Alex reached out to touch her ex when both felt their bodies flung into the air, with an unknown force pressing down on them making the air leave their lungs before they could scream. They were driven straight into blackness, engulfed in dark clouds charged with green strikes.

Two com earpieces dropped to the floor along with the rings they had been wearing. Two wedding bands, one unique celtic looking ring and one infinity band lay on the ground. Both the Director and Captain were nowhere to be found. Artemis had flown towards the noises of thunder she had heard from across the hall. Agents ran in just as Sam did, who knelt down and noticed what was on the tile floor.

"Get me the camera footage! NOW!! The DIRECTOR is MISSING!! CAPTAIN SAWYER is MISSING!! GET ME LUCY! NOW!" Sam screamed, giving Reign the go ahead to immediately take over.

"What's going...Mom?!"

"We are on our way back!"

"What happened to them? Where are they?"

"Missing." Both Reign and Sam, that shared one body, had fallen to their knees, watching Lucy hit her own. She held up the rings and their eyes shook with an uncanny fear. Where had Alex and Maggie vanished to..?


	4. Final Act: October's Malevolence (..and Onto the End of Fall)

* * Here it is folks. The very last of my tale. For those on Fan Fiction, this last bit had been written at the beginning of March. I hope you are ready for one last roller coaster here. Hold on tight, it's gonna get intense ladies and gentlemen..

\- ChEsHiRe (Enigmea)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - Final Chapter: October's Malevolence (..and Onto the End of Fall)

"Mmmmmmmm...such a stunning pair you are." Rebecca purred the words out, then winced as she pulled the metal wires out from under each elbow, gasping as blood came with them and she dropped one, then two down on the metal tray. "Well worth it though. How their little Angel Agency can manage with all those issues on technology and background checks...such a shame. Wouldn't you agree sis?"

"Indeed." Megan smiled and handed her twin the container. "You missed one." Rebecca took it and handed Ms. FBI her beer.

"How is she?" The Sergeant asked, sipping her own.

"Stable. She's not dying. Not healing either."

"We shouldn't kill her. I know you've fancied her Megs."

"I've got time for that later. I do have to say, how you figured out a way to manipulate that portal key...I'll never know."

"All the best secrets I keep under my sleeve." Megan growled, with Rebecca removing the metal tubes from beneath the skin. "Yours had to be a little deeper."

"Well worth it. Ouch."

"Now we've got that little pair back. Did you bring the formula that little Kieran came up with?"

"Indeed. I suggest we try a different approach this time."

"How so?"

"Well…..you kind of dropped the special ring when you pulled them into the portal."

"What ring?" Megan snickered. "Ohhhhhh...that ring."

"Somehow, even without it, they can communicate. I'll break Alex. You break her ex. I get you have this wonderful obsession for dear Alexandra. But...that won't help you. I do have to say, my blend worked well to confuse the little alien party. Sam nor Jehna were aware of their slip up. Well….slip on." Megan bent down and grabbed the Director's unconscious body, throwing her fireman style over her shoulder. "Don't use the 'Breath."

"Suggestions?" Rebecca caught what was thrown at her. "Hmm hmm...a voice changer?"

"You will figure it out. I'm sure you can think of something." Both sisters laughed as the Captain was drug off by the wrist in the opposite direction as her ex. Megan smiled, carrying the gorgeous bad ass agent to a chosen destination. She wanted both Maggie and Rebecca maddened and psychotic enough to do anything to protect themselves. Then, ohhhh then..they would begin to make such CRUCIAL errors..

Once she knew they were where Rebecca couldn't see them, Megan hit her own portal key opening a rift. "Time for us to get better acquainted dearest Alexandra Danvers." She stepped in, only for them to disappear into the black clouds. One single item remained on the ground where they had once been. Megan's phone, that blinked with a tracker attached to the back. It wouldn't be long before both Rebecca and Maggie were found and by the time they were, her sister would be hyped up on the drug she'd laced the beer with. Such perks, of being...FBI..

\- - - - - - - - - -

Megan stepped out from the rift, smirking and singing to the rock band she had chosen to be her go to for her sinister games. Walking over to the exam style chair, with ease, she placed Danvers into it. "Sorry I had to do this the hard way Alex. No offense." Once conscious, she knew the Director wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her voice and Rebecca's. It was a full proof scheme in her deviously twisted mind. Megan took the gorgeous metal collar-like necklace and slid it around Alex's neck, securing it with the puzzle lock in the back. This would keep any psychic interference and residual energies from being detected.

The former FBI agent brought the mask over Danvers' face, securing the tint shade over the eyes first. Once locked in place, she buckled the other part of the mask over Alex's nose. This would ensure she couldn't breathe in and out from her nasal passage. A trick Megan learned in the government, when introducing ways to build compliance or trust. She secured both arms on the armrests of the chair, buckling them at the wrist, forearms and upper arms. Two straps crisscrossed and the shoulders and chest were bucked in. A belt around the waist, kept for little movement. Ankle cuffs, metal knee pads were placed over the knees and upper leg straps aided in the rest of the movement. "Time for a tiny dose of 'My' blend Alex."

Megan smiled, puncturing her science experiment in the side of her neck as she slowly pressed down on the plunger. "Just...enough." The violet-blue glow showed itself in Danvers veins, though not as strong as what was given to Kara. She wasn't thrilled with what Rebecca had done, injecting two mixtures into the blonde. That wasn't the plan. However...Megan's own blend of periwinkle kryptonite and ice should make her trials fun with Alex. Now, she just had to wait for the effects to take hold. A sudden groan, gave her the reaction she had hoped for.

Everything in her body felt tight and slowly she came to, finding pressure against her backside. Alex went to move, finding no give in doing so. She gasped, opening her eyes to pitch blackness. Pushing her power into her orbs left her blind completely and worse so, noticing she couldn't see through. Lead. "I'm...gonna...kill you...Becky.." She couldn't breathe in and out of her nose and with that realization she tried to fight what was holding her down. Alex fought tooth nail, noticing she could wiggle her fingers and toes. "How...the fuck...did you get loose?!"

"Careful beautiful." Megan cooed smiling. She left the Director's head unrestrained, minus what was on her face. "I wasn't through with you." She waited and waited, hearing the growl and one name.

"Maggie?" One slip of the device over her mouth, two clicks and she was ready for her plan.

"I'm here Danvers. Ughhhh...I can't move." Megan thanked her acting coach in college.

"Mags, it's Rebecca." Alex felt herself tense by the sound coming from her ex. "Mags? Maggie? Maggie!" She was going to do more than torture the bitch. The moans rippling from Sawyer were enough to make her fight at her restraints, flinging her head side to side and screaming her first love's name.

"Can't...ohhhh god Alex. Ohhhh it feels..sooo...good.."

"DON'T TOUCH HER MORDOH! LET HER GO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" The noises were killing her. Alex couldn't stand to hear Maggie like that, begging for more. Moaning to be touched in that way. "STOP….stop.." She knew she was crying and she lost track of how long the sex sounds continued. Then a noise she recognized far too well hit her ears and Alex felt the tears escape from under the blackout mask. "St….stopppp...Rebe...cca...stop...please...please stop."

Megan knelt down and ran her tongue along the side of Alex's face making the woman shiver, going a step further and dragging it right to her lips, capturing them in a searing kiss, reaching up and taking one mound massaging it for just a moment, then letting go as her lips left sweet Alex's own. The panting was absolutely delicious, until the begging and pleading began again. "Please...don't touch her...stop." She clicked the voice box twice and waited, turning down the audio recording of Sawyer's panting and moaning. Once it was low enough, she took a seat on the stool next to her strapped down Director. "Leave her alone...please Becky."

"Very well." Megan adjusted the recording, to heavy enough breaths to warrant a passed out Captain. "What will you do for me?" She knelt down and licked up the escaping tears. The woman hadn't moved her head at all. "What..will you do for me?"

"Anything." Alex felt utterly broken from listening to Maggie that way.

"Anything?" Time to test her theory, but before doing so adding a little more flavor to the main course. 

"Yes." It didn't matter and her head felt scattered and Alex had no idea why. Was she being dosed with scopolamine again? "Ye..s..s.." Lips were over hers again, with that deep command and unable to stop herself, she kissed Rebecca back practically moaning in her mouth. Once more, those lips left her own but a sliver of yearn remained from the kiss.

"Deal. I am going to release you. There are dampening cuffs on your wrists and ankles beautiful Alexandra. That mask you can't remove. I suggest you comply and do as I say. I want your gorgeous black suit removed." Megan began to unbuckle and unclip each band on Alex's body. "You won't try anything bad will you?" A slight shake of the head brought the grin of victory over her lips that still tasted of this woman. "Strip." Her taste was for the other Danvers, but this was an opportunity to further her research. She wondered if Rebecca had started to go mad with fury and betrayal yet. It didn't matter. Why not have BOTH stunning works of art after all? 

Alex felt the last restraint removed, sitting up slowly to avoid the dizziness she felt. Her body was heavy for some reason and her thoughts were clouded, making it hard to focus on getting off the chair she was in. Two hands took her own and she let herself be helped onto her feet. Danvers put her head down, let go, reaching up and unbuckling and unzipping piece by piece of her favorite suit.

"Is..she okay?" Megan was touched by the bigger concern and not the fact that Alex was having to remove her clothes.

"She's resting. I won't touch her again." She tapped the earpiece, making sure the attachment would keep the agency and angels from finding them. With the dampeners placed around the room, Alex wouldn't be able to hear. Unable to stop herself, she reached up, cupped her test subject by the chin and kissed her much deeper this time. It was easily reciprocated with a much deeper moan. There would be time for that later, once she had both sisters for her collective games. Broken again, a glorious plan indeed unfolded, when she heard familiar voices on the other end of the earpiece.

"MAGGIE! WE'RE HERE! GET your fucking hands up! NOW BITCH!" One pissed off Co Director came through first.

"SAM! Sam don't! Sis. Sis, no don't! DON'T!"

"SHE..deals with ME! Now, you fucking tell me WHERE MY MOTHER IS!" The youngest of their fighters absolutely fascinated Megan. She needed to have a little one on one with this Skye. Looking back, her tongue grazed along her bottom lip slowly. Alex was beyond stunning. The kryptonian blood in her, removed every ounce of fat from that well shaped figure. Resistance to take the Director was growing MUCH more difficult by the second. 

"Ya know….you had us all fooled. BOTH of you." Megan's jaw tightened the minute she heard those word. Oh..shit..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You know..I'll bet you guys that the bitch hears us. Rebecca, I am almost certain that she is listening right now. Do you hear me Megan? Your FBI cover might have fooled these guys, but NOT me. You might have taken the tracker out of Danvers' shoulder…"

"Let's get back in the chair my beautiful agent." She lead Alex up the step and back into the chair, making quick work to restrain her. Knowing the Director wouldn't risk fighting, she buckled in the legs first, then the belt around the waist. Smiling she attached the straps across the chest and shoulders, chuckling. "Good g.." Alex grabbed Megan by the throat, kicking off the restraints on her legs. "H...how.."

"You reeeeally..underestimate..OUR Danvers." Maggie snarled and shot out the panel, removing the dampener lights from the massive lab. Lucy and Sam walked up to the Captain's side and growled. "Still as stunning as ever beautiful."

"Daaaaamn..your wife is hot Artemis." Luvrii whistled.

"She..sh...shit. She..injected some..thing..into me. You..gotta..dammit. Wait." Phoenix was ready to rip Megan's head right off her body, but her own body was having trouble fighting what was running through her veins, as was her mind slipping into some other place she couldn't break free of in time.

"Hmm hmm hmm...release me." Megan smiled, feeling the hand around her throat lessen. She was set back down as the hand left her neck, with her own snatching her chin and dragging her tongue right across her little soldier's bottom lip. 'Step in front of me and guard your owner.' She commanded, touching Alex's bare chest.

"Danvers?" Maggie's eyes widened, watching her ex slip in front of the one that had kept her captive. Alex closed her fists, her eyes burning amber with a powerful glow. "Alex."

"Phoenix?" Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked at her ring and tried to reach out, gasping when she felt a block. The woman, her other mom was guarding, just put her head back laughing. "Mom?"

"She can't hear any of you. She doesn't recognize any of you. Did you really think Rebecca was the one that came up with that little concoction? She may have dosed her with the scopolamine, but I completed it when none of you had looked. She drank it. Just like she will now." Megan snatched the bottle from under the chair and unscrewed it, handing it to Alex. "Drink."

"Danvers! DON'T!" Jhune yelled and flew directly at the Director. Before she could get there, Alex had downed the whole bottle, crushing it in her hand. 'Alex..Alex Danvers! Alex, it's Jehna. Don't listen to her! She's drugged you!'

"Foolish move." Alex rushed right at her and slapped her away like a bug. Jehna smashed against the wall and dropped to the floor coughing.

Skye's eyes began to burn red, slipping darker as her mom's own matched it and she knew it was Reign that had taken over. 'We have to knock her out. It's gonna be the only way.' The dark kryptonian nodded and both shot forward then swerved around to attack at both sides of Phoenix.

"Take them down Alex." Megan said smoothly. Alex tightened her jaw and prepared for both attacks, crouched in a full blown defensive position. "Don't kill them. Just...knock them down."

Mother and daughter made contact, but Alex had been ready and began to block each punch and kick with ease. She drove both her knees up slamming them into Skye's and Reign's stomachs, forcing them back some. For a moment they forgot how skilled a fighter Danvers was. Still, they attacked reluctantly and furiously. Alex was punching and kicking back, using her combat training to fend off their strikes. Yet when she was sidetracked, Jehna and Astra had slammed their fists down on Megan's back.

"NO!" The minute she spun around to get to her owner, she felt a surge of electrical current at her back forcing a scream out from her lips. Alex dropped to her knees. Sam, now back in control and Ruby looked to the one who had shot Danvers. Maggie lowered her ex's favorite gun as it slipped from her fingers and dropped to the floor.

"We need to get her back to headquarters." Lucy walked over, picking up Alex's gun, but felt bad for commanding her wife like that. She knew it was the only way to subdue the Director, yet she also knew this was personal for Maggie and let her be the one to lift her up and carry her out. Sam stood, frozen in place by what had occurred. It killed her to have to resort to trying to kick Alex's ass. Ruby felt it too and took one of her mom's hands squeezing it.

"Here." Jehna tossed her niece the wrist cuffs that Lena had developed. The electrical currents and doses of a mild tranquilizer would ensure Megan couldn't get up. Astra took it upon herself to rip one of the metal straps off the chair and grab a towel, wrapping it tightly. Once modified she slipped it around Megan's head shoving the thickest piece between her teeth.

"I'm taking her out." Ruby reached down and grabbed one of the monster's ankles, dragging her out with the rest of them walking toward the exit. No one, was separating again..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Agents walked up to the windows, one by one, unnerved by what they were witnessing. Once again, the Danvers sisters were down. Kara hadn't woken up and had an anti-kryptonite shield on her chest. The tinge of glowing green veins remained, not as strong but deep enough to trap her in an unconscious state. Alex had a shield over her own chest. Her tightened jaw and thrashing had left Lena in turmoil, trying to find solutions to fix both sisters.

"Can we try the rings?" Maggie asked, first to mention it to their group of angels.

"We put Alex's on her finger. Ruby can't get through." Sam struggled to get out. This was killing her, killing them all…

"Let me try." Sawyer knew what was at stake by offering. Maggie met Sam's eyes and saw the hurt but also the nod. Ruby tightened her fist, then slowly opened it and slid the ring off.

"Bring my Mom back Captain. Bring them BOTH back." Skye warned, knowing Tijrea had heard it as one.

"I will. Put the sisters closer together and have their hands touching."

"Got an idea I take it." Lena chimed in and nodded to Jehna and Astra to move the beds. Once they were side by side and Ruby put one of Alex's hands in Kara's, Lena grabbed Maggie by the hand that had the ring on it. 'Bring them back. That's a command.' She shared that mental message.

"I will." 'Trust me with the Danvers. Get everyone out and lock the door. I know what I'm doing. Trust me.'

"Let's go." Lena told them, noticing the uncertain expressions on their faces. She took one more look at her wife and sister, then flicked her gaze into nervous chocolate ones. "You better bring them back."

Maggie watched as they all left and went over to the small speaker, taking Alex's phone off the table and plugging the cord into it. She knew what song to play. This was going to bring up some good and bad memories, but Sawyer was willing to do it for her Danvers duo. Once the music was up just enough, she took a seat at the head of their beds. Maggie reached out and put fingers on the side of both their temples. 'You two are missing out. I know you both can hear me. I know you feel weak and I know you feel like giving up. I'm telling you both...fight. Fight like the Danvers girls that kick everyone's ass. Fight and show me those crisp blues and gorgeous milk chocolates. Find each other. Find one another..and fight...'

\- - - - - - - - - -

The sights were just as both of them remembered, just like the day they slipped the bonding bracelets on their wives. One leaned on the balcony wall, overlooking Argo City. The other leaned against her, with an arm around her back. Cerulean and chestnut took in the views, admiring the vivid colors and exotic wonders of kryptonian nature.

"I remember, us up here. This was the first thing I saw, when I woke up and you were at my bedside." Alex told her sister.

"The first time I discovered this, I was overwhelmed by everything. I had found out that she was alive. I had found out that..some of them had survived. Mon-El and I were...it was as if we were together again. I had wanted that. We had come for the Harun-El and for a moment I had forgotten that. My own shock could have cost Sam and all of you your lives."

"Then you went back. I'll admit, I was scared. How could I have anything on this place. How could I compete with what you knew before you became my sister? I asked myself this, every day that you were gone." Alex had never confessed what she had felt, lost without her person. "I was so relieved when you showed up. Yeah...everything had gone to hell in a hand basket but.."

"Nothing we hadn't faced before." Kara smiled and leaned against the wall with her sister, their hands finding each others. "How did we end up here?"

"Me." Both of them looked back, turning around slowly. Maggie stood before them, smiling. "I came to remind you two of something." She walked over to them and they made room for her to step in the middle. Now, the three of them looked out at the city. She took their hands and squeezed them. "I know you both feel a sense of loss. For you Kara, as if you've fallen and found yourself unable to fly. For you Alex, like you're in that tank again and the water is rising. I was there, when we searched high and low for you Danvers. Kara and I had different methods, but in the end we found that common ground. We got to you and we saw you in that tank. I thought I'd lost you. She was the one to free you. We heard you cough and we knew we had brought you back to us...together."

They didn't say a word, merely listening to someone that had forever changed their lives. "I wasn't there, when you fell Little Danvers. I was sitting at a bar, about to leave after practically getting hammered off my ass on your favorite Holiday Kara. I looked up and saw the fight. I had told everyone I had been somewhere else. I lied. I felt horrible. I felt responsible. I stayed at the bar, until my buddy that owned it called me a cab and paid for a hotel room."

Maggie put her head down and squeezed their hands tighter. "I let you both down."

"No you didn't." Alex told her. "We were apart and you were in Gotham. I was well aware at where you were. Susan had kept tabs on you, to make sure you were okay." Her ex just shook her head. "I heard about how you got shot undercover."

"Maggie, it was you that helped us find Alex. You made her happy and brought her out of her shell. For the first time, she had love that wasn't a sisterly kind." Kara said, putting her head against who she would always consider her big sister too. Alex did the same. "You came to bring us back, didn't you?"

"You two are my Danvers girls. That won't ever change. Oddly enough, this place that both you actually see differently, seemed to be your solace. That's why you came here. But you know there is somewhere else that is some place we have in common." Maggie tapped the top of the wall and suddenly their scenery changed. "The loft is such a special place you know."

"How.." Both sisters couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Here's the rundown girls. Megan and Rebecca were working together." Alex snarled and Kara clenched her jaw. Maggie sat down on the couch, patting both sides of her to have them join her. "They were both drugging you two. Megan took you Danvers. It wasn't Rebecca."

"I'm gonna kill them." Sawyer heard the ruthless tone in both their voices.

"I need you both to cool down. I don't know how, but even my body has fallen asleep. It's October." They dropped beside her and Maggie could tell they were shaking. "I promised the angels I would bring you two back. I don't care what it takes."

"How long have we been out?" Alex had a bad feeling about this.

"Two weeks. Two weeks too many honestly. Remember when I told you Danvers, that you were my lifeline when I was taken?" She nodded. "That I was yours?"

"Yes."

"You...are Kara's. You two have that bond. Even though you are both unconscious, you are together. I may...have made sure of that." Maggie smiled.

"How?"

"I kinda had your beds pushed together and...you guys are holding hands." She chuckled. Alex quirked an eyebrow up. Kara wasn't sure what to make of the news. "I have Ruby's ring and yours is back on you. The bitch that had you Alex.." Maggie took a deep breath, letting it out slow. "..had a kryptonite that sure as hell was new to me. Luckily...thanks to that asshole Lex, we figured out what kind. She also laced your water with ice." Danvers was floored.

"Ice? Meth?"

"Yes. All three were in Kara's bloodstream, along with scopolamine. We got three out of the four out her. Yours is a tad more difficult."

"What happened to Alex?" Kara needed to know and one look in her ex's eyes and Maggie knew she couldn't keep it from them. Their gazes locked and with them facing one another, she reached back and took Kara's hand.

"Somehow...she controlled you."

"What?!"

"Lena found an entire pack of water bottles under your desk. Your coffee bags had the same thing in the bottles. Lucy had your desk inspected by forensic teams. Your computer, printer, top of desk, chair and the vents pumping fresh air in your office all had traces of ice and scopolamine. Your suit you um...removed..had the drugs on it too. If I had to guess Alex, Megan's been dosing you for months."

"How could I not know?" Alex put her head down, trying to piece together what was missing.

"Anonymous phone calls. Lena traced them. All from Megan's apartment. We think that Kara has been having the same thing happen to her."

"Is...was...she responsible...for.."

"For what hit you in the tunnel? Yes. For the gases, the technology, the research for Kayla's little mind tricks. Rebecca was how Lex got the president to pardon him. She had recommended Colonel Haley be sent to aid the president. Megan is the one that provided Arleen the tools of kryptonite torture. She and her sister had learned enough about the Earth jumping and the dimension tech to get a message to Alura. She was the reason for the attacks from the kryptonian traitors. Jehna has been feeding me everything with her powers so I could tell you two."

"Anonymous...calls?"

"What can ice and scopolamine do Danvers?" Sawyer knew the Director had extensive knowledge about all forms of drugs, human and alien.

"Fuck with memory. Force..suggestion? Fuck. She was using suggestive terms." Alex sat back, looking up at the ceiling. "She's been doing this...since when the DEO was up."

"It wouldn't have come up on a drug test because it was meant to leave your system soon enough that it wouldn't be detected. The calls were a way for her to weasel her way into your head Alex. Peri k forces the lowering of inhibitions. Ice did the rest. Every call, she was probably using various ways to shift your thoughts...just enough that you couldn't figure out what's happening.

"What...what about...Roselyn?" Kara was panicked now. Maggie turned some to lean back and pull both sisters into her arms.

"She wasn't using that on you Little Danvers. She was responsible for some of it, but not all of it. My guess is she's been dosing her sister to keep her in line. Rebecca would have been like a puppet on a string and easy to the same suggestions. I'm not saying the bitch isn't responsible because she had this...fucked up stalker obsession with you Alex. That was all her sickening mind."

"How did you figure all this out?" She was looking for answers, just like her sister.

"The bitches kept journals. We found Rebecca's easily. Megan's...were harder to find. Jehna had said that a few of them puked. I would have too if I had seen them with my own eyes. Look..you two need to go back. Go back." Maggie let them go and dug into her pockets. "Remember what Brainy said to you Kara? He showed up and got you to see some stuff. Remember...you are Kara Danvers. Alex..you're Alex Danvers. You two were sisters, long before you put on the suit and you became an agent. Tap into that."

Alex and Kara turned some and curled against Maggie. She was right. They had..to go back..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lena felt broken, watching Rose cry and hug her mama then her auntie. Maggie was slumped over both sisters and when they had attempted to pull her away, her body spasmed and vitals spiked. The Captain was risking her own life to save them. Something had to give.

"Thanks Nia." She smiled at the hero who was holding an exhausted Little One in her arms. Kieran heard her leave and sighed, rolling her engagement ring and wedding band around on her finger. She was getting ready to go get some coffee when she heard two gasps and forced herself off the chair and over to the wall, hitting the button that would alert the other angels. "Kara? Alex?" Both sisters were groaning and their heads were moving some. "Darling?" Lena ran around to their feet and watched brown and blue open and visible.

"What's the...thank Rao!" Sam praised and flew over to her wife. Slowly but surely, the rest of their family came in. Lucy however, screamed out.

"MAGGIE!" The Danvers turned their heads, forcing their bodies to shift some and looked on in horror as the Co Director held her wife's unconscious body. Maggie was shaking badly, her head back, letting out a choked sound and Amelia and Jackie dove down and told the medics to hoist her up and lay her on a stretcher. Ruby nodded and took the lead, wheeling the Captain out of the room.

"Careful. Careful. We will get you two there." Sam promised them. She and her sister grabbed both Danvers, flying out after the medical staff. Lena and Lucy ran out after them. Halfway there, screams erupted and Kieran watched her Co Director's legs give out. Astra was quick to assist and pick Lucy up, flying toward the screams.

Their hearts cracked at the sight. Alex couldn't remain upright, her wife being the only one to keep her on her feet. Astra being who held Lucy from crumbling. Kara however, had found the strength to run over and push even her niece away. The moment her eyes burned orange then red, everyone stepped back. "Kara?"

"Supergirl?" Lucy wasn't sure what she was seeing.

"Solaeris." Kara looked at Alex. 'Go.' She nodded and took Maggie's lifeless body looking up at the ceiling and firing her heat vision directly into it, shooting straight up. Alex forced herself to Lucy and took her hand. 'She's gonna save her.' When her Co Director turned her head, Phoenix knew her eyes were glowing. "She will save her." 'She saved us Luce.'

"I trust you Alex. I trust Kara."

"Good. I know we are all worried about Captain Sawyer. I'm asking you, just like always, to trust in what my sister and I do. In the meantime, as we wait for news, I want everything on these fucking sisters!" 'Save her Kara...save her please.' Alex knew her sister could hear her, because Maggie still had that ring on.

"Director." Aaron walked over and handed her the tablet, pointing to the files and explaining each one. "Did Captain Sawyer tell you what we know?" Alex looked at Jehna who nodded, then turned back to Remzi.

"Yes. So they're responsible, for ALL of it."

"Records.." Lucy struggled to speak but Alex assured her, holding one of her hands. "Records show eight years of journals, database files and...they had...everything."

"From Reign on?"

"No. From Myriad on." Danvers had full blown shock slam into her, knocking her off balance. 'Everything. Fuck.'

The Mordoh sisters were responsible for the destruction of the DEO, internally. Everything the Director was seeing before her eyes, on the tablet, warranted the research that Cadmus had needed for their weapons. They had used every tool available to them, to concoct their own personal mission to screw over anything and anyone that got in their way. Alex didn't ask for permission and hoisted Lucy into her arms and walked to her office, leaving questions hanging over everyone's heads.

Once inside, she kicked the door shut and set Lucy in the chair across from her own behind the desk. "Everything is clear? No...blends on my box?"

"None." She wasn't sure why the Director wanted this private conversation. It was then that Alex tossed her the ring she wore, to keep in contact with her sister and ex. "Wha.."

"There is power in those rings. Kara can keep in contact with you as long as she stays in physical contact with Maggie."

"I don't understand. Don't you need this?" 'No.' Lucy dropped her jaw. 'I have the blood of my sister. I have the blood of my daughter. I have the blood of Jehna. I also...have the blood, of Reign. Kara covered all bases. We are both aware that the powers of the other World Killers are in us. How Megan found a fucking way around that and blocked everyone from reaching me, I've yet to understand.' "I don't know. All of this…"

"Phoenix. I've got her body stable. I know you can hear me. We always have a backup Danvers method."

"Told you." Alex let Lucy know. 'Kar, Lucy has my ring on.' "Is she awake?"

"She will be. I'm gonna transition her over."

"You are gonna...turn her kryptonian?"

"Her body is far too weak. Her organs will shut down if I don't Lucy. I want your permission. I won't do it without it. Lena has the bonding bracelet, that expands her lifespan. If I do this, I will have one made for you. This is your choice. I know that might overwhelm you Luce. Maggie saved me. She saved my sister. I need to know, what you want to do."

"Save my wife Kara. Voikir Khuhtiv Zrhemin."

"I will. You did really good speaking that and it's right Luce. I'll save her. I promise. Maggie...it's time for you to stop suffering. You saved us. I'm saving you."

"Promise me something Alex." Co Director and Director locked gazes. 'Promise me, no matter that I'm married to her, that you will protect her.'

"I promise." 'Thank you Luce.' Lucy smiled as they kept a firm grip on each other's hands. It was up to Kara now..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Amarah..Ta Non..done to..me.." Sawyer's throat was dry, her body felt strange. She noticed the icy ceiling.

"Do try to stay still Tijrea. Your body is not well enough to leave the yellow sun lamps." Maggie's eyes widened. Then she turned her head and panic rose immediately.

"What happened to her?"

"After the transfusion, she is in need of rest. The solar lights will aid in her recovery. She has given more than her body is used to. Her concerns were of making sure you came over correctly. She forced herself to solar flare. It takes time for her to rise from that. Lady Kara has added you to the list of those able to access anything you need or wish to know from me. Is there anything I can do for you Margarita Zor-El, anything at all?"

"Don't call me Margarita. Maggie is fine."

"Very well Lady Maggie. I will be here if there is anything you wish to ask." Maggie looked at Little Danvers and noticed what was on Kara's finger. She owed her little sister her life. Kara titled her an El.

"Amarah, teach me kryptonese." Sawyer wanted to know and was shocked at how she suddenly knew the symbols before her eyes. This was...Kara's world..

"Right away Lady Maggie. Shall I request sustenance for you as well?" Maggie smirked.

"Hmm hmm...kryptonian metabolism. Fuck yes." She heard what sounded like a door open and spun around, noticing just how quick she did so. But it wasn't a door opening but a portal. "Who.."

"Mags." Alex flew over and engulfed the woman in the strongest of hugs, smiling as Maggie's arms were just as tight. 'You're okay.'

"Little Danvers. Did you know she was going to do that?"

"I wasn't certain, until she picked you up and flew out. Lucy heard her ask for permission. She wanted her permission before doing that. I talked to Luce about a bonding bracelet."

"Amplifying her lifespan?" Alex nodded. "She flared Danvers." Maggie watched the grim expression and knew that the Director hadn't expected that. "How long does it usually take her to get back her powers?"

"I was shocked that she could even take off with you. We had just woken up? Neither of us should have been at full strength. She has always found this inner strength and I've never known how deep it goes."

"What it is?"

"You should know. Us."

"Amarah had told me that she had given me more than was safe practically. On top of a solar flare. I'm gonna owe her like...pie for life."

"Potstickers and pie and you're good. Lena set me up a way to get here without flying. We do need to check something though. Amarah?"

"Yes Lady Alex?"

"I need Maggie's body scanned, the fetus too." Alex had been worried with every attack at her ex, after learning that Sawyer was with child. She would be Maggie's personal doctor, especially after this change to her body. "At least she isn't calling me by my full name anymore."

"She tried with me. If I had control on the light-bright eyes I might have fried the circuits for that one." Danvers smirked. "All tests have been good so far. I was double and triple checked when my body got purged of that shit that bitch one gave me." Alex raised an eyebrow. "Thing one and thing two are absolutely a couple of psychopaths."

"Agreed. Listen...Mags.." Maggie sat up and faced Alex. She slid the loose short strands of her ex's behind her ear. "Mags."

"We gotta protect her Alex. You and me. We have to."

"We will." Alex put her head up some, shutting her eyes. "She taped it. She taped it."

"She did." Sawyer wanted Danvers to know and understand everything she was about to say. "She used me to get to you." Brown on brown, their eyes shook from what had been done to them.

"She...she made me think...you were.." Alex was done being strong over this, falling against Maggie. Arms wrapped around her instantly. "It was horrible. So horrible Mags."

"I think that I can't remain an angel Danvers." She felt the Director pull back some, looking at her. "I want to murder them both Alex. I don't think I can hold back."

"I'll...help." They glanced over and noticed just the slightest movements in Kara's hands. It wasn't so much the fingers twitching, as the green streaks in her veins still. The cracks were there. "She's...gonna be immune."

"What?" Alex watched her sister point to the crystalized pedestal across the fortress, by the command dash. One single tube was left in the tray, empty. It finally hit her, what Kara had done. What could have saved her, she gave to Maggie. "Kar.."

"I'll...be...okay. I just...nee...need...t...to...rest." She was sure, this time she would be in the dream longer. No matter who it had been of their family, she would always put them first.

"She didn't sound good. Amarah?"

"Scanning Lady Kara's body for anomalies."

"Alex?" Maggie held on tighter to her ex's hand. They needed to get her back to the AOD...now..

\- - - - - - - - - -

Lena and Lucy stood by, when the two portal towers began to surge with power. Then Alex and Maggie walked through, with the Captain carrying Kara in her arms. The Co Director yearned to hug her wife, but her eyes locked on the cracks of glowing green through the blonde's unconscious trembling body.

"I suggest we get her to a clean room right now." Sawyer told them. Kieran motioned to bring her wife through the side door. "Were we already.."

"Yes." Ruby announced her presence as Sam came forward too. "She looks worse than before. Way worse."

"She is." Alex explained. "She made sure Maggie made the transition safely. She solar flared and her veins began to glow again. Worse than before."

"Alex?" Lena grabbed her wrist, making sure Danvers knew the fears running through her. 'Alex.' 'She gave Maggie the cure.' "What?"

"I didn't know she had one." Alex pulled out the empty vial, holding it up. Even Lena could see a few minute drops." 'It was all that was left. Tell me you can do something with this.'

"I'll help you Aunt Lena." Ruby offered, tossing her other mom a set of gloves. Alex slipped them on and stepped into the clean room. Her own fears hadn't lessened in the least. Kara's fingers were twitching and Alex knew what that meant. Every seizure that came on, was another breath she couldn't take or release. Every spasm brought another piece of her heart breaking away. She just wanted them all left alone and safe for once. She didn't know what they had done wrong in the cosmos, but this was taking everything left in her, not to give up for once. Her sister needed peace dammit. She didn't know what came over her, but did something she normally didn't ever do. Alex got down on both knees, put her head back and reached deep within her very mind, heart, body and soul letting them all become one in the spirit of her entire being. She lifted both hands, bringing them close together, shut her eyes and began to pray to Krypton's god. 

"Rao. Please Rao. I'm begging you. She doesn't deserve any of this. Please Rao, give me back my sister happy and healthy. All that I am. All that I'll ever be. She's my light. She saved me and everyone on this planet so many times. She saved me. Rao please..help me save her." Kara had sacrificed enough of herself for all of eternity, the way Alex saw it.

"It's not.." Her wife stepped in the same room, stunned at what she saw, but walked over and helped her back to her feet. "To Rao?" She nodded. "As I will. Hell Reign and I BOTH will. I wish..this was better news, but..its..it's not good Alex." Sam forced from her lips, wearing a suit meant to protect her from the kryptonite. She slapped something over her chest and instantly it covered her Alex's entire body. "Lena figured we could use some extra shielding."

"She's right." Amelia added. Jackie and her came in, not a moment more or a moment less, scrubs and all and went to work on examining Kara. The shade of pale her skin was, came far too close to blue. She was not only still poisoned, but losing body heat in the process. Even placing the latest anti-kryptonite shield over her, was doing no good. "That will keep it at bay for now." Hamilton stated. "We just have to wait, pray for a solution and hope. Just like she always taught us to. To hope."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Seventy-two hours had been how long it had taken for Phoenix to lose it. Tijrea was ready to pay the bitches a visit at day two, with all her unexpected new powers. Luvrii had been cocking her guns ten hours in. Kieran had sharpened her twins, ready to jump when she got the go ahead. Artemis and Skye were ready to break the Supergirl code to take care of things. Jhune and Astra had taken turns on watch, giving the Remzi couple downtime along with their teams. Everyone wanted their piece of the Mordohs, but it had been one they hadn't expected to feel that vengeance from and one they never saw coming.

Two hours into the punishment, Dreamer had unleashed astral hell on them and the President had gotten her personal favorite type of justice for the one she named in the first place. Everyone had heard screams just twenty minutes in and begging to die ten minutes later. By the third and fourth hour, Nia needed a shower and Cat Grant needed coffee. Alex had met her in the break room and offered to go back down with her. She had agreed to take Agent Scully back, as long as Danvers kept her hands in her pockets. Alex made sure to wear her infamous ass kicking black suit. Cat had requested all firearms be handed over. The Director was reminded of why she wanted to kick her sister's old boss' ass in the first place.

Once both had went down to the glorified dungeon, Cat had announced that she was back. Before they even opened the door to the block, Alex put on a suit just like the security guards had on already, including the head gear, minus the guns. Taser batons were sufficient enough for Danvers. The guard entered the security codes, followed all measures and escorted them in. The President and Director stepped through, walking passed each cage. Some, had the remains of corpses. A few held prisoners that were on their last breath.

She took in the view, ignoring the fact that Cat had walked right on. For Alex though, this place was personal. Even under the agent mask, her eyes ventured to the first cage. The sobs and gasps could be hear from his raspy dry voice. This man was once a father. A long time ago, he had been a good man. She knew though, he had always been far from it. The day that Superman had informed him of the request to look after his cousin, he had changed. It still hurt her, that he had chosen the path he did. Oh well.

The second cage, held a body that was far from the human he once was. The monster may have been born human, but he had never really been much of one. True...he had been fed lies. She could never forgive what was done to her sister and especially to her by some piece of shit excuse for an uncle. The Director could tell that her wife had been here. There were scorch marks from heat vision and Reign had burned her own symbol into his thigh, leaving his package destroyed, permanently. A smile crept over her lips.

The third had a corpse, another end to a ruthless battle and across from that cage, was the tattered remains of the vile banshee that had once fucked with all their heads. Especially..hers. The tongue, that had been cut out, was pinned to the wall behind the motionless body. Two thick rebar posts pinned down her feet, impaling them into the cement floor. Smaller rebar rods were sticking out of her back, five in total. Danvers contemplated opening the cage and exacting a little more revenge, but the caged bitch had gotten her dues..for now.

She had been surprised, the one in the fifth cage was still breathing. That may have been the Directory's doing, using jumper cables as a way to prolong the bitch's agony. After everything done to the one that ran a ruthless evil organization, dismemberment, acid burns, bullet wounds, electrical shock and many other gruesome torture techniques...she still had a pulse. Mother and daughter had somehow remained living. Not for long though.

Fitting that the one beside the Cadmus cunt, was none other than the high and mighty 'Judicator'. She had came down here, more than once, to unleash the fury of the devil on the one that gave birth to an angel and didn't deserve to be in the same universe as her daughter. The damage done to the kryptonian, that didn't have any right to be even that, was evident in the wounds. Danvers had brought her wife and daughter down here, taking turns injecting the most painful of kryptonite formulas her genius sister could come up with. She had to admit, Kieran was certainly creative in her own little spark of devilish intentions.

Thanks to her other sister, that had came to them as an enemy and ended up being one of the strongest of her family, the bones of the warlord scattered the floor of the cell. She had been grateful that Jhune had kept the death off their caped savior of Earth. The Director often reminded her, that the thanks should always be given to her.

One after another, the shattered corpses of kryptonian traitors remained. They were kept here for a reason and she had explained this to her comrades. That even in death, they should remain trapped in hell for eternity.

She stopped at one particular cage, facing it and looking into the one partially good eye the bastard had left. He didn't deserve to breathe at all, but she knew that this was his permanent prison. There was though, another reminder of fury burnt in. Apparently Reign and Astra liked the same methods of vengeance. She didn't mind, this monstrosity shouldn't have even been born with the same blood as her sister. Even though her other mom had enacted her own fury on him, she had been the one to pin both his balls to the floor two feet away, with her suit on though to avoid touching that grotesque pair. He hung on the wall whimpering and it brought her the greatest pleasure knowing that he had been forced to swallow his own pride down..inch by inch. Perhaps he lost his appetite after his stomach revolted, but she had made sure that his own manhood wouldn't be coming back up. Muzzling an animal was appropriate. Luckily, Space Dad had handled that PERSONAL revenge.

Then there was the cell that held the sobbing, whimpering, pathetic excuse for an Earth creature. She had held onto that suspicion after he had come to them, pretending to care. The Director thanked Dreamer, for the discovery of betrayal. Nia ran CATCO, with her second in charge being Lena's old assistant herself. Bringing Jess to a private chamber to unleash all that pent up rage, was quite refreshing for Danvers. She didn't even think the woman had it in her to be so 'Brutally' gifted. Alex had told Jess, whenever she wanted to hang up her hat at the office and put on an agent suit, she'd welcome the woman gladly.

The L-Corp assistant, promoted to CEO had definitely come up with some clever ways to smash apart that putrid Guardian suit. The Director remembered the day she got the call about how the emails had been traced back to Olsen, in contact with the Mordoh sisters. Jess had made sure to get several good punches into his nuts with a set of brass knuckles Danvers gave her. Finding out he had been fucking both of the twins had certainly brought out the best in dear sweet, under the surface rather AGGRESSIVE, Jess.

She halted her steps, standing beside the President that had certainly been waiting for her to catch up. Apparently, glancing down at the impatient tapping at her side, Alex had spent far too much time rolling the film of past events.

"Took you long enough." Cat knew what she needed, as if savoring that stroll once more.

"Sorry Madam President." Danvers said behind the mask. "Would you like me to unlock the door Ma'am?"

"Indeed. Chop chop." Alex rolled her eyes, putting in her codes, slipping the four keys in the keyholes and triggering the commands to pull back the last of the bars for the door. She opened it, like the gentlewoman she was, which Grant accepted and entered the more secluded prison. Once she was inside, Cat heard the door shut. "Hurry up agent." Perhaps she sounded a little too impatient. She let it slide since the president had let her join her this round.

She walked over to the set of stools at the wall, taking one and purposely dragging it over to make as much noise as she could. Grant knew the Director had the helmet that cancelled out the louder sounds, to avoid damaging Agent Scully's eardrums. Once before the massive chamber, with clear impenetrable glass, she sat down and studied the group. "I was aware of the two of you. I had even been informed of the newest born of yours. Did you really think that I, Catherine Grant, would not know a fraud when I see one? Captain Lance informed me about her team's discovery of Superman and his family on another Earth. My beautiful, selfless ray of sunshine was told that Clark, Lois and their two sons were quite well and visiting a vibrant red speedster."

Danvers was floored. This was the reason for Kara's quiet state earlier. This news. "Superman would never hurt Supergirl. He was rather hurt by the betrayal of a friend that he had sent to look after his cousin. I shouldn't be surprised, that you two would find a way to bring a different Lois and Kal-El to this Earth. Did you promise some protection for their two daughters?"

The Director looked at the four people, restrained by shackles and metal belts to the four chairs in the center of the box. She glanced up and noticed the warm red sun lamps, making sure to stay out of their red glow. Sure enough..the President had been busy down here. Two figures sat sobbing and pleading, blood pooling at their bare feet. Danvers watched Catherine reload the chamber with a set of cartridges, specially made, for Grant's delight. She motioned to Alex to open the door to the box as she flicked off the safety and stepped inside, the moment the wall slid back. "Chop chop." She hated that little habit of the President's.

They walked over to where both sisters were strapped down in their chairs, shaking so bad they were rattling the frames. "Would you like to test out my prized rounds agent?" Cat offered the gun and Alex gladly accepted. She could already see the carefully crafted thing of beauty and she was almost certain that Lena had been the one to come up with the precious gem. "The muzzle velocity of my rounds is four times what any military branch carries. Those tips can be quite painful. Care for a go?"

Alex smiled and she was DEFINITELY asking for a bigger gun after this. Sure she loved her all time favorite and she was a walking fireball in itself, but there was something about combat toys that really just got her engine purring. She stepped over and smirked at the signs hanging over both sisters. 'Bitch One' and 'Bitch Two'. Maggie must have been down here then. Knowing exactly who the first one was, she walked closer and aimed for the elbow. "That might hurt." Cat grinned and basked in the gagged screams that erupted when two shots went off. "Oooooooo..that had to hurt. That sounded like a break at the humerus." She chuckled as Danvers fired two more on the other arm of Megan's. "Guess she won't be able to feed herself now."

Danvers wasn't done. She lowered the gun, so the muzzle was lined up with one of the former FBI agent's kneecaps. "Pardon the agent, it's been a long week." Grant shut her eyes, still smiling, hearing the pain filled screams when Alex shot holes through one kneecap then the other. Once she opened them, both arms and legs were barely hanging on at the four places shot to high hell. "Oh dear. Did you know...that both Keira and Scully are my girls. One bubbly reporter and one incredibly gifted soldier. I don't take kindly to those that hurt the people in my circle."

Alex fired the rest of the rounds in the clip, shooting off some toes in the process and shattering both ankles. When she looked up at Cat, the President held two more loaded clips and the smiled grew wider for the Director. "Looks like the fun won't end for a while." Alex was looking forward to it. Ohh..revenge...best served...in courses..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kara blinked, gasped and looked around. CATCO. What was she doing here? Glancing down she saw the mounds of paperwork, left by no doubt Snapper. Her eyes flicked down at the cream colored coat, hung over her chair. What was she doing here? Kara felt a sudden thirst and glanced at the corner of her desk.

"Lemonade." This seemed..almost..familiar. Kara heard screams, tension emulating from her. She was just about to slip away, when Lena walked towards her. More screams filled her ears even as her name was spoken.

"Kara?" She met those beautiful emeralds and felt herself sinking into them, pulling at her like no other could. The moment she looked away, the realization hit her.

"That's right." Kara spun around and noticed she wasn't in CATCO anymore. She was far above the clouds, the day she flew Fort Rozz into space. "The bravery, to save a planet so many from other worlds found fruitless." She watched as her body fell into the darkness, taking one last breath before she succumbed. "No foe, did you kill with your own hands." The battle between her and Rhea, the poisoning she fought to rise. "Faced with the greatest darkness, the mirrored image." Kara felt the loss of her strength, told by the Earth X that she didn't need her own heart, that she wasn't using it anyway. "You struggled with your demons, your fears, even your failures." The night, that Holiday, where Reign had struck her down and nearly killed her.

"Why am I seeing this?" Kara asked, looking around with her eyes widening. Before her, was the day she was sent away by a mother that ended up turning on her, abandoned her and stopped believing in her. "Why..am.."

"Because.." She heard the voice closer and looked to who appeared beside her. It was..her. "...we have risen each moment of our life, the first real rescue..of our sister. We have strived to be this hope. We refused to fail. For if we did, before those we protected, they would have nothing left to fight for. We give and give, no matter how much it takes out of us. You know it, as I know it, we are tired. We are spent. Our wings have wilted. Our strength has left us. We gave the last of us, to the one we sought to save. It is time, we rest."

Kara hated what she was hearing, but knew it was all true. Had she, had they..

"It's true." It was time she admitted that. "Are we..are we..dead?"

"No. Death does not come to take us yet. We will need what our beloved bears. We need..to let the angels we have saved and redeemed, be our wings now. Let them be the ones to lift you now Kara. Let yourself be given hope. Hope..by them."

Kara felt an immense rush at her, surrendering to it and shutting her eyes to be taken where she was meant to. Where Rao, was sending her..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alex held onto her sister's hand, smiling as those beautiful angelic cerulean sky blues were brought back to her view. She wasn't ready to call anyone in just yet. Alex wanted this time with Kara, watching her blink and smile back at her. The blonde was about to speak, but she stopped her and pointed to her mouth. A slight groan and gaze upward told her the irritation her sister had with an oxygen mask on. 'You scared me..so badly sis."

Kara looked into the warm browns of Alex's and read all the emotions that flickered through those hues. She went to squeeze her hand and found her kryptonian strength lacking. 'The green kryptonite in your body is gone.' She felt her sister's voice within her mind.

"You could have saved yourself Kar." Alex slowly took the mask off.

"Ma...ggie...would have...die...died."

"Where were you sis?"

"Lots...of places." Kara told her watching the Director roll her eyes. "The day at CATCO. The first time I flew far too high. So many places."

"You...you died Kar. We had to put you in a tank like what you were put in, when you were taken down by Reign. This is the first day, you haven't needed the breathing machine. The first time in a month, your body is warm to the touch again. Kar...don't leave me again.." Alex fell forward with her head on her sister's stomach, breaking out in heavy sobs. "Please..don't leave again. I need you Kar." She had been praying to Rao every day and every night, to give her back her sister. Every day, for four weeks then five, begging for him to release her. FINALLY..he had let her come home..

Hours had passed with information upon information, update after update and with each thing told to her, Kara too found herself thanking Rao. She had figured out, when explaining to Alex about her dream, that it was him. Kara knew it, deep down she knew that he had come to her to remind her that not everything came with a yellow sun. It didn't matter if you had super powers or not. All you needed...was the "Heart of a Hero" within you.

Alex had yelled to the snoring crowds through the penthouse, with Kara finally noticing that she wasn't at the AOD. Once that realization hit, the aquarium of her stomach announced itself. Upon the growl, everyone's head turned from the noise. Shortly after, Alex helped Kara walk out and into the living room. Their family all stood, showing the love and support for their caped hero. Loved ones surrounded her and Kara felt each and every one of their hearts, through their hugs and smiles.

Little Roselyn had ran over to her mama and given her the biggest hug she could. It had been a tad difficult for Kara to lift her up and right away she noticed the bracelet on her daughter's wrist. Her wife had explained that their adorable Little One had been having a few..'Minor' incidents, the worst being the sneeze that blew out a window. Kara laughed at that and noticed a bracelet of her own, understanding why hers matched her wife's. She felt a gentle touch on her arm. 'Longevity bonding bracelet Kar. Your wife also had the cure to lead, compliments of Imra.' The information could be processed later, along with a huge thank you to Saturn Girl. Right now, this is what Kara needed most.

Despite everyone's complaints, Alex had put on her sister's repulsively favorite band and two songs in, it was changed by a "Speedy" recovery. The Danvers saw Sara and Thea walk in, holding baked goodies and wine. Kara had found a way to sneak over, snatch the basket of cookies and other treats, then try to make it to the couch with the goods. Roselyn, even with her dampener bracelet on, had ran over and stole it right out of her mama's hands. Kara pouted, Alex laughed and Maggie videotaped the whole ordeal.

Two hours later, Rose had wiped the floor with each and every single one of them on any game they played. Brainy had returned from his off world trip. With Nia's arm linked with his, they came in with more baked treats. Rose got her hands on those too, sharing with only one person. Ruby.

Maggie announced that her and Lucy had found out that they were having a girl. The Captain wanted to give away the name, but it had been the Co Director to. Ellie Xandria Sawyer. Ellie for the House of El. Xandria for how Alex saved both Lucy and Maggie the very first time she met them. It was honoring both their biggest heroes, rescuing them from a darkness they had faced in silence and seclusion. Before the Danvers, they were lost. Alex and Kara had found them.

They had brought out the bottles of wine, made coffee and tea, as the Co Director had told everyone the story of her and Danvers first hello on the training field. Ruby kept an ear out for little Rose, who was asleep in her room. Lucy explained their first sparring match on the mat. Alex had commented that wasn't how she remembered it. Kara however, was listening attentively. Despite the side remarks from Alex, Lucy went on about how she knocked the bad ass agent ON her ass. Her Director shot off with how she dropped little miss stripes flat on her face. 

Maggie and Sam were passing the bag of chips back and forth, far too engulfed in the story to support their wives. Lucy and Alex had turned at one point to see two empty bags at their feet, with a third being shared until both froze at the glares. Lena had gotten up and played hostess, until Nia offered to help. Kara was sitting in the giant fluffy bean bag with a plate of cookies. Ruby snatched two off the plate. Jehna took the whole plate and ran. Brainy tried to explain the physics behind the theft and Alex ended up throwing a pillow at his head. More pillows were thrown at the 12th-level intellect, then an all out pillow fight ensued.

Three hours, a little competitive gaming and another pillow fight later, everyone had settled down to watch a movie. Sam had pulled Lucy away afterward, handing her a bonding bracelet. She explained how Maggie made the design for it and the Co Director cried in Sam's arms. They talked about everyone hanging up their armored suits for a while, since the AOD agents weren't taking on anything they couldn't handle. Lena and Alex had joined them out on the patio, discussing a plan to restore Kara's powers. Maggie and Nia had joined them outside. Ruby had come out after, informing them that Kara and Amelia were talking while Susan and Julee had begun a rather serious game of checkers. She had also brought up a point that no one else had thought of.

She explained that, ever since that first plane rescue, her Aunt Kara had sacrificed day in and day out all of herself. She had put her life at risk, every moment she was out fighting. No one wanted to see their greatest angel, lose that part of herself for good. Ruby had reminded her other mom about how Alex had trained her, with no powers, making Kara that hero without the yellow sun additions. Danvers had told them about the time Kara had no powers for a day. She had gone into a store with a man holding a gun and talked him out of his darkness. She had saved lives that day, without ANY of that kryptonian side. That wasn't Supergirl. That was just Kara, being the kind of person she is and always will be.

Kara watched from the window, part of her wishing to hear what they were talking about, but enjoying not being able to so for once. It was an adjustment sure, but she was a hero no matter what. She didn't need a red and blue suit. She didn't need the family crest or the powers that came with it all. Kara had exactly what made her the hero they all saw her as.

She had love and she had family. Kara had been blessed, the moment Rao brought her to Earth. Sure, there would be days when things weren't always the greatest. There would be times that were far too precious to take for granted. It had taken her far too long to know exactly what they were to her. That yellow sun might have given her a special gift, but every single one of these people, Rao had bestowed upon her, gave Kara her brightest light. It was a light she showed to them every single day they were in her life. That light...called HOPE_

\- - - - - - - - - - The End - - - - - - - - -

03/06/19: the last message to my readers

\- - - This has certainly been a journey I never expected to take. It had started out as a way to unleash all the frustrations and 'what ifs' the show hadn't given us. So many opportunities the writers of our favorite program, neglected to offer to the viewers. Then, this became something I had grown to love escaping into, with each word written and each picture painted. I never would have known how to keep the gallery going, if it hadn't been for a reader that had reached out and became a friend I hadn't seen coming into my life. He has been my biggest fan here and shown me a way to improve with each chapter how I could build this into something more. Thank you Michael.

For the viewers here, I know most of you are writers too. So take a moment, sit back and remember this:

We look upon a blank canvas and we wonder what should be there. We pick up a brush and we begin to paint, what comes to us naturally. It is then, we find our stride and we let that creativity be the artist. No matter what you begin to paint, never think that you are coming up with something someone else won't like. Think about what comes from within and let that be the muse, to give yourself over to a vibrant imagination. The artiste is the one that can see without looking, hear without sounds and feel without needing to reach out and touch. When you do that, you can do anything_

Thank you, for stepping up and buckling in, to travel beside me on this glorious journey. From A Week's War, to 7 Turns and finally 4 Seasons, this road continues on. Rest assured, in the future I will give you more. Until then...until next time.

\- ChEsHiRe (Enigmea) -

~ Carrie


End file.
